Diabolik Lovers: True Love
by Ember Joy
Summary: A surprise visit from two people stir up trouble. Once Yui's new friends start living with her, sparks start to fly and love is in the air. This is a story with original characters, love, loss, drama, jealousy, and supernatural. Mature content later. Will be updated once a week. Please enjoy and leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1: New Home

Cleobella's P.O.V:

Me and my best girlfriend Aphrodite were in our long limo on our way to become brides of some vampire brothers called the Sakamaki brothers. The only reason why we are doing this is to be with our best friend Yui. I wore my favorite outfit. I wish Aphrodite wore a more appropriate outfit than the clothes she chose. Aphrodite stuck her head out the window shouting as I listened to my music and petted Alice. After a half an hour of Aphrodite screaming out the window, the long car ride was almost over.

"CLEO CLEOBELLA?!" She ripped out my ear bud with Demi on her shoulder saying "We're almost there! DO you have all the paperwork?" "Aphrodite…" I said. "I have all the paper work needed. Do not worry." I grabbed a hold of the back of her neck and yelled "SIT DOWN BEFORE I GLUE YOUR ASS TO THE SEAT!" Aphrodite sat down like a well behaved girl. I sighed and placed one ear bud in her left ear and we both listened to Impossible by shontell.

3rd person P.O.V:

The long, black limousine that was driving the two girls and her pets to the large manor. Cleobella woke up with Aphrodite on her lap. "Aphrodite darling. Wake up we're here." Aphrodite slowly opened her eyes with Demi lightly licking her cheek. They both got out of the car and walked to the back. Cleobella and Aphrodite grabbed their bags and shoved their pets in the cat carriers. They both walked up to the large doors and Cleobella knocked at the door.

The oak wood doors slowly opened like something out of a horror movie. When the door was completely open, Cleobella took out one ear bud. There was a man with glasses wearing a butler like suit and gloves. "Who are you?" He asked. Cleobella walked in first. "Hello sir. My name is Cleobella and this barley dressed girl is Aphrodite. We were sent here as sacrificial brides for the Sakamaki brothers." Cleobella was suddenly licked by a teenager in a fedora. She shivered out of grossness and he said "What a tasty sacrifice."

"Well hello there sexy" Aphrodite said to him. Cleobella punched Aphrodite in the back of the head sending her to the floor. Suddenly there were four more boys in the room. One had red hair and green eyes, one was sleeping on the stairs, one was creepily holding a teddy bear, and one with snow white hair. "I apologize for her behavior. Also we are looking for a-" There was a loud scream. Cleobella covered her ears and said "Son of a bitch that girls got some pipes in her voice." Suddenly Yui appeared on the stairs.

* * *

"STRAWBERRY, CHOCOLATE!" She screamed and ran to the new girls. "Hey Vanilla!" Aphrodite yelled and hugged the girl to death. Aphrodite gave Yui a cat carrier and said "Here is your Skyler!" Yui screamed and opened the cat carrier to reveal a light blue flying dragon. Aphrodite and Yui danced with Demi; Aphrodite's kitten; and Skyler. Cleobella sighed and walked up to the man in glasses. "Excuse me, but by the confused look on your face I can tell you have no idea about us. If we move to the living room, I will explain everything." Everyone moved to the living room with Cleobella, Yui, and Aphrodite on the couch. Aphrodite and Yui were hugging like crazy.

The glasses guy walked up to me and asked "What are you doing here?" "We were sent here with two goals. One is to see our darling Yui again and two is to become brides of you brothers." Reiji looked at the man with golden hair and ocean blue eyes and asked "Did you know about this?" Cleobella interrupted him by saying "We made sure that there was no call because we wanted to surprise Yui. I have paper work which describes us from name, to favorite foods, right down to blood type."

Cleobella handed a cream paper folder filled with their resumes. The man with glasses took the folder from her and read each file out loud:

"Name: Cleobella Jones  
Age: 17  
Hair Color: Rainbow  
Eye Color: Light Purple (Changes to Mood)  
Clothing Style: Edgy, Icy, Cute  
Species: Ice Woman  
Favorite Food: Pasta  
Favorite Song: Impossible  
Hobbies: Listening to music, Napping, Reading, Gymnastics, Acrobatics, Singing, Song Writing, Dancing, Piano, Swimming  
Pet: 9 tailed fox  
Blood Type: AB+"

"We have a rare blood type in the house." The young man in the fedora said with a cocky smile.

"Name: Aphrodite Smith  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Pink  
Eye Color: Unknown (Wears colored Contacts)  
Clothing style: Sexy, Tight, Red  
Species: Fire Girl  
Favorite Food: Devil's Food Cake  
Favorite Song: Hikaru Monotachi  
Hobbies: Seducing, Gymnastics, Acrobatics, Singing, Rapping, Dancing, Exercising, Guitar,  
Pet: 2 Tailed Fire Kitten  
Blood Type: AB-"

"Seducing?" the man with red hair asked. "Yes! I can strut my stuff." Aphrodite yelled as she got up to dance. Cleobella punched her in the stomach and he continued. "I am confused. There are three more resumes." Cleobella opened her cat carrier and said "Alice, Demi, Skyler lineup enim transmutation." All three animals lined up and Cleobella said "Μεταμορφώστε τώρα στην ανθρώπινη μορφή." A wind circled around each animal and they were in human form.

Suddenly Alice, Demi, and Skyler appeared in human form. Alice had her hands over each other like an innocent girl, Demi had her hands on her hips, and Skyler had her hands by her sides. "This is Alice,…" "It is a pleasure to meet you." Alice said. "…Demi…" "Sup" Demi said. "…and Skyler." "How's it hanging?" Yui jumped up in shock and ran up to Skyler. "Skyler? Is that you?" Skyler nodded and Yui screamed in joy. After the other girls were introduced, the man in glasses said "Well we better introduce ourselves. I am Reiji. The man in the fedora in is Latio."

"Let me sample you some time." "This is Kanato." He pointed to the young kid carrying the bear." "This is Ayato. The lazy ass over there is Shuu." The golden haired beauty lifted the finger at Reiji and Aphrodite giggled. "Lastly Subaru." "What a waste of time." He left the room and Skyler rolled her eyes. "I will show you to your rooms." Reiji said. Reiji showed us to our rooms and Yuis room was in the middle. They both thanked Reiji and went into the rooms to redecorate.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

I looked inside the room to see it was a dull looking room. She used her ice magic and completely changed the room. The walls were now a light ice blue along with the floors. She transformed the edges of the bed with ice and had snow curtains around the bed. I placed lots of dangling snowflakes from the ceiling. The furniture was ice themed and once she was finished, the bedroom was amazingly perfect. She finished off my putting up pictures of her family and her friend and pets. I went to work on the bathroom.

I replaced the old, ugly, tub with a pristine hot tub bathtub fit for a normal human. I went to an empty corner and added a square shower head that rained above my head. I used my powers to make a six by six shower. After I decorated the bathroom, I walked into my new room and went to create a little area for Alice. I fell asleep right on my bed in my clothes. (Skylers bed)

* * *

Aphrodites P.O.V:

I nearly barfed when I saw the bedroom. I went straight to work. I threw my stuff to the side and used my powers to rearrange my bedroom. I changed the pale walls to a red/pink color and made the floors a red color. I replaced the old ugly furniture with more appealing furniture. I moved pictures of my family, friends, and the biggest parties I ever had. My bedroom was now so perfect; Mr. Monk wouldn't change a thing. I ran to the bathroom and nearly died. I changed till it was Aphrodite perfect. Finally, I made a little pet area for Demi. After that, I passed out on my bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration of the Sakamaki

Cleobellas P.O.V:

I woke up to the sensation of something licking the skin of my left cheek. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal Alice in her animal form licking away. Alice looked at me with those big beautiful eyes that could melt a frozen heart and all I could do was just melted. I looked down and soon realized that I was under the covers and in my favorite pair of pajamas. "Alice, did you change my clothes last night?" I asked my pet. Alice nodded her head no and then I realized that one of the Sakami brothers came into my bedroom and changed my clothes. I hid under her covers from embarrassment for a minute until I heard a rapid knock on my door.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

I awoke to the feeling of her pet Demi scratching at my cheek. I sat up and did a large yawn and petted Demi. I sat up and slowly walked over to my large mirror. I realized that I was in my favorite nightgown but I don't remember changing. I went into my bathroom to brush my teeth in the sink. Then I knew that one of the brothers came in and changed my clothes as I was sleeping. I squealed excitedly and my eyes grew ten times in size. I ran out of the room and across the hall to Cleobellas room and knocked rapidly. I shoved myself in and then yelled "You'll never guess what happened to me."

_**Third person P.O.V:**_

Aphrodite entered Cleobellas rainbow room and yelled "You will never guess what happened to me!" Cleobella looked at her with bored eyes and said "One of the Sakami brothers came into your room and changed you into that lingerie?" "Yes! Oh god I hope it was that hottie Latio. MAN I JUST WANNA-" Cleobella threw a pillow at her to shut her up. "Listen… the same thing happened to me and I am ashamed. Unlike you, I HAVE SHYNESS!" I yelled the last three words. "Look…I'm calling a secret 5 meeting. Get everyone." Aphrodite groaned and went to get dress and get the gang.

Cleobella went up to her closet and picked put a cute little outfit to get ready for the day. After about five minutes, Aphrodite came in clothed with Alice, Demi, and Skyler in their animal form. Cleobella As she stood up she said "Μεταμορφώστε από ζωική μορφή στην ανθρώπινη μορφή" (Greek) Black and white wind surrounded the pets and they were all in human form. "Ok girls, today we are going to explore the mansion. Aphrodite, you search the left side of the large entrance hall and the stair case. Alice, you search the around the house from the outside." Alice did a little bow and left. "Too formal… Demi, you search the right side of the entrance hall." Demi did a mocking salute and left. "Skyler you search half the second floor and I'll search the other half." Skyler ran for half of the second floor and Cleobella walked to the other half.

* * *

Cleobellas P.O.V:

I walked down the hall and saw a door with a music symbol on it. I slowly opened the door to see a wooden grand piano that was dark brown with an incredible shine. I slowly walked up to the marvelous instrument and looked down at the white and black keys. She felt her body take control and felt herself sit down on the cold, wooden bench. I let my finger fall on the keys and then slowly played a song.

I slowly started to sing along to the song. I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me. As I was playing, I heard the other half of the piano playing. I gasped and looked to see one of the brothers there. I think his name is Shu. "Oh god Shu. Did I interrupt you? Were you in the middle of something important?" Shu didn't say anything. We stayed there in silence until he suddenly said "Don't stop singing. Stand up and sing." He continued to have his eyes closed and then I stood to go the front if the piano.

He started the song over again and I closed my eyes and started to sing along to the soft tune that can put anyone to sleep. "Heart, beats, fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone." I continued to sing softly until the music suddenly stopped. I was about to open my eyes when I felt a soft pair of lips against mine. I opened my eyes in shock to see Shu bent down with his eyes closed and his face so close to mine. My eyes opened in shock.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes and I couldn't say anything. I back up slowly and said. "…thief…" I came my senses. "You're a thief." He looked at me with confused eyes and then I said "You stole my first kiss!" She touched her lips with her finger and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and then I ran down the stairs. I ran into a random room where I saw something discussing.

* * *

Aphrodites P.O.V:

I walked with Demi down the entrance hallway. I turned left and entered a room with a wood oak door. I opened the door to see the sexy fedora man playing pool. He turned around to meet my eyes and I did a smirk. "What are you doing?" He smiled and said "Well, I'm playing pool. Care to join me?" I smiled and got an idea. "I'll play of we make a bet. The loser has to do 1 order from the winner no questions asked." He smirked and agreed.

We played for a few minutes until I finally won. "Winner winner chicken dinner." I smirked and looked at my opponent. "Looks like you have to do one order from me." He smiled and bowed down before me. "Whatever you want my queen." She smiled and said "Oooo I like that." I thought for a minute, leaned down close to his face and said in a whisper, "Kiss me." He suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me with a fiery passion. I smiles and kissed him back and he lied me down on the pool table. Things were about to become more steamy when Cleobella walked in with a panic look on her face. "Aphrodite we need to talk." She pulled me away from Latio and I waved goodbye with a smirk. He smiled back and I knew he was the man of my dreams.

"What is going on with you? You act like someone stole your first kiss." I joked. She just stared at me and I opened my eyes wide. "Oh my god! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" We ran up to her room and she told me the whole story. "Wow… How did it feel?" She just looked away and said "It felt…right. Like he was meant to steal that kiss." I smiled and said "It must be fate that we came here." We hugged and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V:

I walked out of the mansion to explore. The exterior is absolutely gorgeous. As I was walking around the large house, I happen to have seen the most beautiful garden. There were white roses that completely covered the garden. I bent down to smell them when I heard someone yell "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" I gasped and looked to see Subaru looking at me with anger in his eyes and then I fell back on the concrete. "…ow…" I whimpered. I looked into his eyes and said "I am so sorry. Is this your garden? I was just admiring how beautiful it is." I tried to stand up until I saw a pale hand. I delicately took it and Subaru helped he up.

"Thank you." I said. He asked me "Why do you think this is beautiful?" I looked into his eyes and said "Well the color." I looked to the roses. "They are whiter than the finest snow that has ever fallen." I walked to one rose and continued. "The petals fall perfectly into place and the smell is intoxicating. The looks just take my breath away. I can spend eternity just looking at this one flower alone." My eyes are hypnotized by the beautiful creation. I was too lost in the flowers beauty to notice a hand was actually on the same rose. I noticed the hand and then I instantly pulled back. "I am so sorry. I just love gardening so much. When I first met Cleobella, I was in really bad shape. I… I'm droning on." I started to leave when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and he said "Tell me about yourself." I blushed and turned around.

I sat on my knees and he sat on his bottom. "I was in bad shape when Cleobella found me. My old owner abused me. When Cleobella found me, I was bleeding from my ear, and I had a broken leg and I was near death." A tear rolled down my face. "I was saved by her. If I wasn't found, I would be dead right now." Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't bother you. I should leave." I was about to stand when I was pulled down and hugged. "It's ok." I started to cry even more. I pulled back and said back. "That is why I owe my life to Cleobella. She saved me." Subaru hugged her tighter and said "Do you want to work on the garden with me?" I smiled and nodded. We spend hours just tending to the flowers and talking.

* * *

Demi's P.O.V:

I left Aphrodite for the right side where I managed to find the kitchen. It was the largest kitchen I have ever seen. There was a beautiful stove, large counters, and the design was beautiful could just cry. I heard my stomach growl and then craved something sweet. I decided to bake a cake. I searched around the refrigerator to find all the ingredients I need. I started to mix the batter until I felt the presents of someone. I turned around to see the creepy kid with purple hair and a teddy bear. "What are you doing?" I turned around and said "I am making a cake." I took out a small spoon and dipped it in the batter. "Well I would like to-" I shoved it into his mouth which caught him off guard.

"Delicious!" He gasped. "That's how it's done!" I turned around and poured the batter into the cake tin. I shoved the cake into the oven and said "Once it is out. I am going to shape it into something that makes me happy: a skull." I turned to see his creepy smile and I did the same. I was also thinking of putting red frosting in the eyes to make it look like there bleeding." I did a creepy giggle. After 35-40 minutes, I pulled the cake out of the oven and used a knife to shape it into a skull. After 15 minutes, the cake was absolutely beautiful. I cut two pieces of cake and gave him the first piece. "The first piece." He ate into the cake and said "You are my cake maker." I smiled and said "At your service." And I bowed down. We ended up eating the entire cake with nothing left on the plate.

* * *

Skyler's P.O.V:

I walked down the hallway and opened the door to reveal a library/laboratory mix. The Bunsen burners were burning, test tubes were filled, and things were bubbling. I saw white bored that had a quantum theorem on it but it was incomplete. "It is rude to enter a room without knocking before entering." I quickly turned around and said "Sorry. Is this your lab?" He nodded and said "Correct. I have been trying to solve this theorem for months." I looked at the white board and said "Maybe you're looking at it wrong." I walked closer and said "Maybe it's something else."

I looked closer and he said "What do you mean?" "Well take a look at this." He looked at the part of the problem and said "It's not a started problem. It's a wave." He looked at the problem and his eyes slightly widened. "That makes sense. If we move e=mc2 to the left by b+c2*xy^9 we get…" I thought about it and yelled "PI=27^8=6^18!" He smiled and clapped "We solved it." I jumped for joy and we hugged. I pulled back and said "I'm sorry." I left and ran back into Yui's room. I lied down on my pet bed and transformed into animal form and slept.


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Third person's P.O.V:

Cleobella woke up with Aphrodite, Demi, and Alice in her bed. I stood up and grabbed my air horn. With one push of a button, everyone awoke. Yui came in wearing a school girl's uniform. "Why are you dressed as a school girl?" Cleobella said. "We go to night school." Yui explained the whole night school thing and how we are going. "We will start to get ready." Aphrodite groaned and said "Do we have to." "We intruded on their lives. We have to do what they say." Aphrodite groaned and removed her shirt. They started to get dressed and they all put their hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of their faces. Cleobella received a cute rainbow backpack and Aphrodite got a pink backpack.

They all walked out of Cleobellas room and down the hallway talking about the whole situation with the brothers. As we walked into the dining room to see all the brothers in their uniforms. Cleobella avoided eye contact with Shu and the girls sat down to eat breakfast. There was a beautiful omelet with a side of sausage links and milk. "Thank you for this beautiful meal. Thank you." Aphrodite smiled at the meal and they ate with pride. After the meal, Cleobella picked up the dishes until a really creepy butler took them out of her hands. "I would have washed them." She said. Shu came up to her and said "That's our butler. He does the cleaning." She nodded and looked away grabbing her bag.

Everyone walked out of the building to see a beautiful limo. Cleobella entered the limo as Aphrodite sat next to her. Cleobella put on her headphones and listened to Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani. Shu sat next to her and she ignored him. Latio sat next to Aphrodite and they flirted together. Yui sat next to Ayato and then Reiji tossed them a box of cranberry juice. "This is for people with weak blood. Drink it every day." We didn't say anything and just drank the juice. As they were drinking, they felt their pets nudging their shoulders. Cleobella took Alice and hugged her like a baby. She put the straw into her mouth and Alice sucked. "Just like a little baby."

They arrived at school shortly after. Everyone hopped out of the limo one at a time and then walked into the school. Reiji took me and Aphrodite away and he told us about the classes. "Cleobella, you will be joining me and Shu in class and Aphrodite you will be joining Kanato, Ayato, Yui, and Latio." We all left for our classes. Cleobella entered the classroom and then sat at the desk farthest from Shu and closes to the board. Reiji sat in the middle on the front row. Shu wasn't even there.

* * *

Cleobella's P.O.V. 2 hours later:

I left for my next class until I stopped at the vending machine. I got a mussel milk and cranberry juice. I was heading to my next class when I was suddenly pulled into a different room and the lights were out. My mouth was covered and I was gasping for air. I activated my powers and my eyes glowed bright white. I cast a spell "Ας τα πόδια του να παγώσει προς το έδαφος και να τον αφήσει να μην είναι σε θέση να κινηθούν." I heard ice froze over and someone was grunting. Once my face was free, I round house kicked him and he fell to the ground. I ran to turn on the lights and I saw Shu on the ground. "Oh my god Shu I'm so sorry! Εξαφανίζονται πάγου." The ice disappeared slowly and I helped him up.

"What are you thinking?! Don't scare me!" I placed my hand over my chest and my heart was beating fast enough to hear. "I took you to get some answers." I looked at him confused. "What the hell do you mean?" He shoved me into the wall and said "You have been avoiding me since this morning! WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked away and said "You took my first kiss." He just yelled again. "SO WHAT?!" I looked at him in anger and yelled "TO A WOMEN, A FIRST KISS IS IMPORTANT! I wanted it to be in someplace romantic like under a waterfall or under a cheery blossom tree." He looked at me with confusion and I said "Just leave me alone for a while." I left the room for my next class.

Aphrodites P.O.V:

I was walking down the hall when Latio popped up in front me. I squeaked slightly and said "Don't scare me. I could have set you on fire." I giggled. "Well then that would have made me even hotter for you." I blushed and giggled. He leaned in close and kissed me. "You are my Eve." I smiled and said "Cheesy line." The bell rang and he escorted me to class. We said our goodbyes and he kissed me quickly and disappeared. "I think I'm in love." I said and entered the classroom.

* * *

Back at the House:

Reiji said "Tonight we are having a monthly dinner party." Cleobella ran up to him and asked "Is it ok if Alice, Demi, and Skyler join us?" When he heard Skylers name, he agreed. Cleobella and Aphrodite hugged and went to get ready with Yui. Everyone ran into Aphrodite's room and she ran to her closet. "Aphrodite, nothing slutty please." She sighed and we all put our bags on her bed as Alice, Demi, and Skyler changed into human form. Cleobella took out her makeup and Yui grabbed her jewelry. After a half an hour, everyone's hair and makeup was done and then they started to get dressed. After we finished , it was 2' o clock AM. There was a knock on Aphrodite's door and the butler entered.

"Dinner is served." "Thank you." They all left the room with little masks on a stick. They walked down the stairs and the butler opened the door and announced us. As they walked into the room, the brothers couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girls. The table was set with a beautiful black and gold table cloth with silver plates and silverware. The brothers were sitting on one side of the table and the girls were across from them. Cleobella was across from Shu, Reiji was across from Skyler, Latio was across from Aphrodite, Kanato was across from Demi, Ayato was across from Yui, and Alice was across Subaru.

The butler came out with twelve silver plates covered with a silver dome. Once the food was placed and revealed, the butler said "Tonight's dinner is lasagna stuffed shells with sour cream, minced tomatoes, and goat cheese." He said. "Thank you for this lovely meal." Cleobella said. The girls said a prayer and then started to eat. "I have to give my complements to the chef. This food is marvelous." Skyler said. After dinner, Aphrodite offered "Why don't we sing Cleobella. We can sing a song together." Cleobella was about to speak until Reiji said "Why don't you."

Everyone gathered in the living room and Latio got on the piano. Aphrodite whispered the tone into his ear and he started to play. (Purple- Cleobella Pink=Aphrodite Blue=Both)

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
You still have all of me, me, me

Everyone clapped and took a bow. The girls said their goodnights and went to bed.

* * *

Cleobella's P.O.V:

I walked into the room and started to undo my dress. I let my dress fall to the floor. I picked it up and threw it into a laundry basket. After I unhooked my bra, threw my underwear in the basket. I grabbed my robe and slippers. I slowly entered my shower to feel the hot water gently massage my body. After five minutes, the clock struck 4 AM. I removed the robe and dressed myself into a silk black nightgown with small snowflakes all around it. I crawled under the covers with Alice's bed next to me. I gave her a little pet and fell asleep.

Shu's P.O.V:

I slowly walked into Cleobella's room. I saw an angel sleeping beautifully. I slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear "I love you. Your mine forever." I kissed her forehead and watched her sleep for hours. Then I left the room to sleep and dream.

Aphrodites P.O.V:

I entered my room and let my clothes fall to the floor. I walked into my bathroom and sat in my shower. The warm water slightly tickled my skin and relaxed me. After ten minutes, I wrapped my red robe around my body and walked out of the room drying my hair with a towel. I turned around to see Latio sitting on my bed."What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came here to tell you something." He came closer to me and I asked "What is it?" His body was so close to mine I can feel his heat. He took my hand and he said "I have a something to tell you." He came close to my face. "I love you Aphrodite." He kissed me sweetly and I kissed back. "I can't believe you said that. I'm so happy." We kissed again and he said "You look tired. Goodnight my Eve." He left me and I just fell onto the bed. "I'm so happy." I fell asleep smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Mukami Brothers

Third Person P.O.V: Limo drive:

Cleobella was listening to music while writing in a mysterious note book. Aphrodite was trying to avoid eye contact with Latio in shock of what he said last night. When they arrived at school, Cleobella carefully put the notebook away in a secret compartment and crawled out of the limo. They all walked into the school like a popular group. Yui, Cleobella, and Aphrodite all took a quick pit stop to their lockers. As they were putting their things away; someone said "Why hello beautiful." The girls turned around to see four boys. "Who are you?" Aphrodite said.

Yui took our hands and said "These are the Mukami brothers. There's Ruki, Yuma, Kou, and Azusa." "Nice to meet you." Cleobella said. Yuma suddenly came close to Cleobella and pressed her against the lockers with his arms over their heads. "You smell delicious." She couldn't help but blush and look away. "You're a little too close." Aphrodite was having the same problem with Kou. "Did you know I'm a celebrity? I can write you a love song." Aphrodite smiled slightly and looked away.

Latio was just staring at them with jealous eyes and Shu just left. "Hey livestock." Ruki said to Yui causing Ayato to give him a dangerous look. As the Mukami brothers came closer to the girls, Alice, Demi, and Skyler sensed the danger and transformed into humans. "Take one step closer and I hill eat your eyes for dinner!" Demi yelled. The pets pushed them away and Azusa came closer to Demi. "You can touchier me if you want." Azusa was a guy with pale blue hair and with small cuts on each of his cheeks and on the bridge of his nose.

He had a creepy look in his eyes and Demi said "Are you some kind of freaky mastics or something?" He leaned in closer to Demi and said "Only to you my queen." This freaked her out even more. Kanato had an angry look on his face and he hugged his teddy bear tighter. "Yes teddy, I think so too." Just as Azusa was about to touch Demi's face, Demi grabbed his hand, shoved it between his shoulder blades, and shoved him against a locker. "Dare try to touch me again and you will be suffering from a lot more than this."

She let him go and he looked at her with lust filled eyes. When the bell rang, Skyler and Alice said "It's time for class!" Aphrodite, Cleobella, and Yui were pushed into their classrooms by Demi, Alice, and Skyler. Then the pets decided to explore the school. Alice found herself in the garden; Skyler found herself in the library, and Demi was in an empty home ECT room.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V:

I walked out the back door to reveal a beautiful garden. I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty. The lights glowed against her skin. She felt like she was the actual Alice in Wonderland. I walked down the path to see a beautifully lit gazebo. I walked up to it and felt like the luckiest girl in the world. When I arrived at the gazebo, I looked to the left and saw one of the most beautiful flower I have ever seen. I gasped at its beauty and was mesmerized by it color. "I wish I had a camera." I felt something on my shoulder and I gasped in fear.

"It's ok. It's just me." I turned around and sighed in relief. "Sorry. I was just staring at this beautiful flower. These will have to be my favorite flower for eternity." Subaru walked in front of her and touched the flower. "You are my flower; you are my sweet soft petal, hand in hand...in my hand." I started to cry at his words. "Holding this precious gift; the blossom of your beauty. You are my beautiful flower. You are my flower; you are my sweet soft petal. Heart in heart." This is one of my favorite flowers. "Just one heart, beating to your sweet aroma, the aroma of your splendor you are my beautiful flower" I continued.

"You are my flower you are my first blossom; blossoming love you are my love you are my first and true like sunset ocean blue you are my beautiful flower I am glad I picked you" Subaru finished looking at my face."Sometimes I dream of being Mother Nature. Having a dress made leaves, and having a tiara made of flowers." Subaru suddenly jumped over the fence and hid behind some bushes. I just strolled around and continued to smell the flowers. After about five minutes, Subaru walked up and came close to me.

He turned me around to face me and he looked deep into my eyes. I stared back in both fear and slight joy. He pulled out a flower tiara and I gasped at it in joy. He placed the tiara on my head and said "I now crown you…Mother Nature." I smiled and I felt so loved. "Subaru this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much." He moved my hair out of my face. "Alice…" He looked into my eyes and I looked deep into his red eyes. "Kiss me." I said. He leaned in and kissed me softly yet passionately. I felt a spark come his lips. He pulled back and then looked into my eyes. Suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Demi's P.O.V:

I entered the empty classroom to see cloth everywhere, a few plugged in sewing machines, and then something behind a Curtin. I pulled back the curtain and saw one of the most beautiful wedding dresses I have ever seen. I took the dress off the manikin and put it on. Slowly I walked to a mirror and saw myself in the dress. I heard someone about to enter the room. I then panicked. I grabbed a random bouquet and held it in both hands with my head tilted to the side and stood as still as I could facing away from the door.

Someone came up to the wedding dress and said "What a beautiful dress. And an even more beautiful manikin." I recognized the voice and it was Kanato. "Demi, you look lovely in the dress." I let go of the bouquet and said "You scared me. I thought you were someone who made the dress." I hopped down the pedestal and held the bouquet in one hand. He held his teddy bear loosely and sat him down on the table. "Wow…this is what you look like without him." I giggled and he smirked.

I looked down at the dress and said "I would make a wonderful bride." Kanato ran into a closet to grab a beautiful back veil with little diamonds on them. "Wow that is absolutely great. Beautiful." He placed it on my head and covered my face. I smiled and said "I doooo." I giggled. "You may now kiss the bride" Kanato said. I giggled even more. He flipped the veil and looked into my eyes. "Well I better take this off. The home economy class will be here soon." I went behind a changing area. I changed into my leather shorts, ripped tee, and my piercings. "I had fun. I would love to do this again." I gave him a peck on the lips and left for Aphrodite.

* * *

Skyler's P.O.V:

I walked into the library and walked into the play section. "Let's see; Macbeth, Hamlet, Our town, Nottingham… Ah Romeo and Juliet!" I pulled it out and started to read. After a few minutes I arrived at my favorite scene. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I couldn't help but speak along. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?" I got completely lost in the scene.

"It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part. Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." If only someone would do this scene with me. "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." Suddenly someone from behind me continued the scene. I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd; henceforth I never will be Romeo" I gasped and smiles as I said

"What man art thou that, thus be screened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" I couldn't help but smile. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word" I smiled softly. We continued the scene until he did something I never thought would be possible. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree top-" I couldn't help but interrupt him.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, that monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable." He stared at me with sympathetic eyes, "What shall I swear by?" "Do not swear at all. Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee." He leaned in close and my eyes open in fear of what could happen. "If my heart's dear love-" I felt a pair of cold lips on mine and I gasped.

* * *

3 hours later 10:30 pm at the house: Everyone walked into their bedrooms.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

I slowly walked to my homework desk and set my notebook down. I was about to write until I heard my bedroom door open. I turned around and saw Shu. I stood up quickly and said "What are you doing here." He didn't say anything. I sighed and walked towards the door. "If you have something to say then say it now." He stayed quiet. "Listen I have homework I need to do. So if you don't-" I was about to finish until he suddenly hugged me. He just hugged me. I was so confused and I couldn't move. "Shu…I can't breathe." He hugged he tighter and then suddenly diapered. "What a weird guy." I went back to my notebook. After writing I finished my song.

Aphrodite's P.O.V:

I walked into my room thinking about that Kou guy. His blond hair gently covered his left eye. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. "What are you thinking of." I gasped and saw Latio sitting on my bed. "Oh you scared me. What are you doing here?" He walked up towards me with a jealous look on his face. "I saw the way you smiled at Kou. Do you have feelings for him? Is he your boyfriend?" He kept walking towards me and I was backed up against the wall. "There is nothing between me and him."

"THEN WHY DID YOU SMILE AT HIM?!" "First of all; calm down your spitting in my eye." He backed up and I whipped my face. "Second; I blushed because he said he would write a song for me. I just think that is so romantic." I blushed and looked away. He violently grabbed my shoulders and yelled "I can be romantic too!" "Let go your hurting me!" "NO!" He looked at me with violent eyes and I looked back into his with fear. "I'm gonna show you that you are mine!"

* * *

Cliff Hanger! I will add a chapter when a new review is posted or once a week. Thank you for all the reads, reviews, follows, and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Way to Deal

Aphrodites P.O.V:

I stared at Latio in fear. "You're hurting me let go!" I yelled. "NO!" He yelled back at me. His eyes were filled with violence. "I'm gonna show you that you are mine!" I started to pant in fear and he took my face in his fingers. He forced my head to the left and I whimpered in fear. He slowly locked up my neck and I chocked out "Latio…Don't" A tear rolled down my eye and he just smirked. "I will make you mine." He said in a low tone. He grazed my neck with his sharp fangs. I gasped and he punctured his fangs into my neck causing a crunching sound.

I gasped from the pain and tears ran down my eyes as he sucked the blood out of me. I panted heavily from the new sensation. "Latio…stop!" I pushed against him harder and then shoved him off. I covered my neck and cried from the pain. Demi was growling at him and I couldn't stop the tears. "…get out…" I whispered. He had a confused look on his face. "GET OUT!" I took him by the collar and kicked him out.

I slammed the door in his face and turned my back to the door. I slowly feel to the floor. "I thought he was the one." I cried and Demi cuddled up next to her. She cried for a tem minutes. As I was crying buckets of tears, there was a knock on my door. I ignored it and kept on crying. The knocking continued."Aphrodite it's me. Open up." It was Cleobella's voice. I opened the door and she came in.

Third persons P.O.V:

Cleobella walked into Aphrodite's room to see her crying. "Cleobella!" She whined and literally fell into her arms crying. "Hold on! I'll get the first aid kit!" Cleobella ran into the bathroom and Aphrodite jumped onto the bed. Demi looked at me and suddenly transformed into a full tiger made of fire. She curled up towards Aphrodite and Cleobella came out with the first aid kit. "Tell me who did this and I'll have his head on a stick!" Her eyes turned completely black from the anger she felt.

"I thought he was the one. I thought he could be my soul mate." Cleobella cleaned her wound and wrapped gauze around her neck. Cleobella looked to the left and saw something. She stood up and said "Take a look. It's a door." She walked up to it slowly and opened it. "This door leads to my bedroom." Aphrodite said "Now we can talk to each other more." Cleobella ran towards Aphrodite and hugged her as she cried. After an hour, Aphrodite cried herself to sleep. Cleobella set her to bed and looked to Demi. "Demi. Take care of her. I have someone I need to go kill."

Cleobella left the room as Demi snuggled around Aphrodite. "Latio Sakami… Prepare to die tonight." Cleobella said as she ran down the hall. When she arrived at his room, she was about to kick the door down until she heard "You are an idiot." It was Ayato's voice. Cleobella pressed her ear against the door. She clearly heard the voices from the other side and their loud conversation. It was about Latio and Aphrodites relationship.

On the other side of the door:

Latio was hitting his head against the wall repeatedly. "I am so stupid." "I agree" Ayato said. "I will kill you!" Latio threatened. "How am I gonna make it up to her? Plus Cleobella and Demi are going to kill me. "LATIO!" Cleobella said from behind the door. Latio looked at the door in fear and with one swift kick; the door flew off its hinges. Cleobellas eyes were now completely white, her hair was flying everywhere from the anger. "Πάγωμα τα πόδια και το σώμα του στο σημείο όπου στέκεται!"

Latio had ice slowly crawling up his body and he gasped in fear. "Μαχαίρι πάγου" a short dagger made of ice appeared in her hand. Cleobella walked up to him and placed the knife to Latios neck as Ayato watched in amusement. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DAR YOU DO THAT TO HER! IF DEMI WASN'T COMFERTING HER RIGHT NOW!" Cleobella swiped the blade across his left cheek causing it to bleed. "CAN I SAY SOMETHING?" He yelled. Cleobella pulled the blade back and waited for an excuse.

Latio sighed. "I only did it because…I was totally jealous of Kou." Cleobellas eyes were now glowing black from the anger I felt. "YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS FALLING FOR YOU! SHE WAS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" His vibrant green eyes were opened wide. "Idiot." Cleobella snapped her fingers and the ice vanished. She threw the ice blade into the wall. "You blew it. Unless you do some big jester she will end up with that Kou." Cleobella left in a huff. "Not on my watch." Cleobella entered Aphrodite's room and saw Yui, Demi, Alice, and Skyler cuddling up to her. She smiled, lied down on her bed and cuddled close to her.

Chapter 6:

Aphrodite woke up to all her friends surrounding her. She smiled to herself and quietly got up. She slowly and silently walked to her bathroom making sure not to wake her friends. She walked in front of the mirror to see her bandaged neck soaked with her blood. She sighed and slowly removed the bandage. After she threw the bandage in the trash; she soaked a red towel cloth in some warm water and rinsed it. She batted the small towel against the bloody part of her neck and wiped it clean. My mind kept going back to that memory.

After that, Cleobella came in the bathroom all dressed in her school uniform. "Do you want to go to school today?" Aphrodite nodded and walked out of the bathroom. It took the now scared Aphrodite about five minutes to get changed. She made sure to have her skin completely covered by the clothes she wore. Also in shame, she had a pair of bedazzled sunglasses and inserted pink contact lenses. She let her hair loosely fall down to her lower back. Aphrodite used her hair to cover half her face. Aphrodite was hugged by her best friends in the world; Cleobella and Yui.

Demi shrunk back to size and crawled on Aphrodites shoulder. They all walked down the stairs and Aphrodite kept tripping. "I must still be dizzy from the loss of blood." Once they arrived at the stairs the girls carried Aphrodite down into the entrance hallway. On the way to the front door, they ran into Latio. Aphrodite couldn't look him in the eye. Cleobella had the look of anger on her face. "Latio can I speak with you later?" Cleobella said grinding her teeth. Latio was about to say something until Aphrodite said "Let's go to the limo."

As they walked to the limo; Cleobella got an idea that could cheer her friend. "Hey strawberry?" Cleobella called her by her nick name. She looked at Cleobella and said asked "Yes what is it?"The girls arrived the long, black car that will take them to their school, Cleobella continued. "What if tonight we have a girl's night?" Yui gasped and said "That's a great idea chocolate. We can watch movies, eat popcorn, share secrets." "I'm in!" Yui squeaked at the sudden voice.

They saw the new voice was Ayato. Aphrodite looked at him and said threatened "If you dare come, I will have Demi eat you. He started to chuckle until I said "Αυξάνονται σε μέγεθος." Demi had fire surround her and suddenly she grew into a full fledge tiger. Ayato got scared and backed off. "I must ask you to shrink Demi down." We looked to see Reiji is sitting with a book in his hand. Demi shrunk back to her smallest form. The girls all relaxed back in the seats. Cleobella took out her mp3 player.

She shoved one ear bud in her left ear and listened to Little Me Nightcore by little mix. Cleobella looked over to see a depressed Aphrodite gazing at her hands. Cleobella used her last ear bud and then shoved it Aphrodite's right ear. We listened to her favorite lullaby. Aphrodite then smiled at me and leaned her head on Cleobella's shoulder. After a minute, Cleobella and Aphrodite fell asleep. Cleobella dreamed of Shu and Aphrodite dreamed of both Latio and Kou. Her mind was beating at a thousand miles an hour.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Battle

Aphrodites P.O.V:

When we arrived at school, Cleobella shook me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to so see a blurry girl with rainbow hair. I sat up and slowly exited the limo. I slowly walked in the school and to my locker. I opened my locker and saw Kou in the mirror. I turned around in fear and he just smirked. "Hello beautiful." I bowed down to respect him and he looked at me with confused eyes. He noticed the black scarf around my neck. I noticed Latio looking at me and Kou with anger in his eyes.

When I looked back at Kou, he grabbed onto my scarf and with one quick tug, he threw my scarf to the floor to reveal my bandaged neck. He slowly touched my neck and I winced in pain. "Someone sampled you already? Who did this?" He asked in anger. I grabbed by scarf, ran back to my locker, slammed it shut, and ran to my next class. I wrapped the scarf around my neck to hide the bandage. After an hour of class, I was walking to my next class. I stopped at the vending machine and grabbed water along with some fruit snacks.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

When we arrived at school, I shook Aphrodite awake. She slowly opened my eyes and sat up and slowly exited the limo. We both slowly walked in the school and to our lockers. As we opened our lockers I saw Kou behind Aphrodite. She turned around in fear and he just smirked. "Hello beautiful." She bowed down to respect him and he looked at her with confused eyes. He noticed the black scarf around her neck and I gulped. I noticed Latio looking at her and Kou with anger in his eyes.

When she looked back at Kou, he grabbed onto the scarf and with one quick tug, he threw the black scarf to the floor to reveal her bandaged neck. He slowly touched her neck and she winced slightly in pain. "Someone sampled you already? Who did this?" He asked in anger. She grabbed her scarf, ran back to her locker, slammed it shut, grabbed my arm, and ran to my next class. She wrapped the scarf around her neck to hide the bandage. After an hour of class, I was walking with her to my next class. She then stopped at the vending machine and grabbed water along with some fruit snacks.

Aphrodites P.O.V:

"Listen I'll meet you in class." Cleobella said. I nodded and just stared at the vending machine and started to walk to class. I was almost to my class when someone pulled me into a dark janitor's closet and I was pushed into a chair. Suddenly, the light turned on and I saw that my kidnapper was Kou. "What are you doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack." He didn't say a word. He just looked at the door. After a minute of silence, he suddenly ripped of my scarf and I squeaked in fear and my eyes slammed shut. I opened my eyes to see him gently removing my bandage. I blushed at his closeness and he looked at my bites.

Kou just looked at them and said "I can't believe that bastard Latio tasted you." I looked at him as he wiped my wound. "He actually forced me to do this. I thought he was the one." Kou tightened his hands at let go. He slowly wrapped a new bandage around my neck and I asked him "Why are you helping me?" He stopped and looked into my eyes. He grabbed my face gently and looked into my eyes. "I'm doing this; because I love you." He suddenly kisses me and I slowly kissed back. He was about to move further until…


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Night

Latios P.O.V:

I walked through the hallway looking for Aphrodite to apologize to her. I walked past the janitors' closet and heard voices. I pressed my ear against the door and I heard Aphrodites voice. "Why are you helping me?" I wondered who she was talking to. I was about to open the door when I heard a voice I never wanted to hear. "I'm doing this…because…I love you." Anger filled my mind and all I saw was red. I slammed the door open and saw a sight that I never wanted to see. Kou was kissing my Aphrodite.

They pulled back. Aphrodite looked at me with scared eyes and Kou looked at me with both angry eyes and happy eyes. "What… are you doing…TO MY APRODITE?!" I grabbed him by the collar and punched him out of the room. He slammed into the locker and I just walked out to the hall. Aphrodite screamed in fear. "LATIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looked at me in anger and suddenly everyone was surrounding the three of us. "Latio what do you think you are doing? You are acting-" "HE KISS MY GIRL!" I yelled.

Third Persons P.O.V:

Aphrodite looked at Latio with scared eyes and Kou looked at him with both angry eyes and happy eyes. "What… are you doing…TO MY APRODITE?!" He grabbed Kou by the collar and punched him out of the room. He slammed into the locker and Latio just walked out to the hall. Aphrodite screamed in fear. "LATIO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He looked at her in anger and suddenly everyone was surrounding the three of them. "Latio what do you think you are doing? You are acting-" "HE KISS MY GIRL!"

I yelled. Kou got up and yelled "SHE IS NOT YOUR GIRL! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!" Latio punched him in the face and there was a huge fist fight. Aphrodite was getting angry and scared. Aphrodite's anger was building up and the two boys were fighting tooth and nail for her heart. A crowed slowly gathered to watch the fight. Latio punched Kou into the lockers and Cleobella noticed the powers being used. She turned to the crowed and said "People there is nothing to see. Everyone leave!" Alice transformed into a full size wolf.

Her fur was an ice blue and her fangs were as white as snow. Demi then transformed into a tiger. The crowed got so scared, they ran away. Alice and Demi transformed into humans and turned around to see Latio and Kou still fighting. The punches became harder and Aphrodite was starting to shake. Cleobella ran to calm her down as the other Sakamaki brothers showed up. "Latio! What are you doing?!" Reiki yelled. Latio punched Kou to the ground and said. "This bastared kissed my Aphrodite."

Kou slowly got up and said "She is not yours! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!" Kou then charged at him with full force. Latio banged against the lockers as he slowly fell to the floor in pain. Aphrodite screamed for her friend. Skyler, Demi, and Alice transformed back into humans to try to calm Aphrodite down. "APHRODITE IS MY EVE! YOU TOUCH HER AND I WILL END YOU!" Latio yelled before kneeing Kou in the gut. He fell to the ground and then got right back up. Reiji has had enough of this fight.

"Enough of this" he said. Skyler looked at him as he took off his glasses revealing his blood red eyes. He walked behind Latio and pulled him away. In the heat of the moment, Skyler pushed Kou away which caused Kou to get even angrier than before. Suddenly Kou wined up his fist and started to move his fist towards Skyler's face. She shut her eyes in anticipation of the punch that she was going to get. She slightly opened her eyes and saw a huge, pale hand blocking the way of the punch that was meant to hit me.

Skyler was confused on who was protecting her. She turned her head slightly to see Reiji was the one who was protecting her from the punch. She looked into his eyes and said "Thank you Reiji" He just smirked as she said it with gratitude. Reiji pushed Kou to the ground. Aphrodite ran out of the hallway with tears in her eyes and Latio yelled "APHRODITE!" Suddenly Yui and Cleobella shouted out "Strawberry!" and the trio ran after her. As soon as they were gone, the other Mukami brothers abruptly came for their brother.

Yuma and Ruki picked him up by the arms to take him home. Before they left, Ruki said "We'll be back for our Eve's." Yuma had a smirk on his face and shouted "Shu!" Shu looked up to stare Yuma right in the face. "Tell Cleobella… That her Adam is coming for her." Yuma did a smirk and three of them disappeared. Shu had the biggest look of anger on his face and Azusa just stared at Demi with creepy love struck eyes. He waved bye to her as Kanato tightened the hold on his precious teddy bear. "Bye Demi my darling."Azusa left leaving Kanato jealous and Demi freaked out.

Meanwhile Subaru's P.O.V:

I saw Alice with tears in her eyes. I picked her up bridal style and transported us to the garden. She looked at me with sad and sympathetic eyes. "Thank you Subaru." She said with her voice cracking from the tears. "I just couldn't take the violence and fighting anymore." She slowly turned away and went to the flowers. I kept talking to myself in my mind. 'Why do I care so much for this maiden? Why is she always in my thoughts?' She suddenly sighed in pain and then looked down at her fingers "I pricked my finger on a thorn."

Suddenly, the smell of her blood entered my nostrils and it was driving me crazy. I lost control of all my senses and completely turned primal. I suddenly grabbed a hold of her wrist and the smell of her blood absolutely over powering. She looked at me with scared eyes and with one swift movement; I had her in my arms with her back against my chest. My red eyes glowed as I pulled her white hair out of the way. Her pale neck was exposed and my body was in complete control. I moved my head down and slowly grazed my fangs against her warm, soft skin which caused her to shiver.

She whimpered softly which made my heart beat for a second. I punctured my fangs into her neck and she gasped in pain. Her blood practically poured into my mouth like a waterfall and it was sweeter than the finest candy. The way her blood gushed into my mouth made me bite even harder. She gasped more from the pain and I heard a moan escape her lips. After a minute, I came back to my senses and pulled my teeth out. I saw that her blood was a gold color. Alice fell to the ground and covered her neck with her fragile hand. I stumbled backwards and she started to talk really fast. "Oh my god! I am so sorry! If I hadn't pricked my finger on a rose then you wouldn't have had the urge to bite me! I am so sorry." She continued to rant as I touched my lips with my fingers.

Third Person P.O.V:

Alice continued to rant on. "Maybe I should hide the bite marks with makeup and make sure I never get cut again!" Subaru looked at her panicking face and slowly walked closer to her. Once he reached her body, he grasped onto her delicate shoulders and made her look into his eyes. He stared into her purple eyes. At they stared, Subaru slowly started to lean down to meet her lips. Alice closed her eyes and waited for what she thought was another bite. He suddenly cupped her face and forced her in for a deep kiss. Her eyes opened wide with shock from the sudden kiss.

Alice slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms onto his shoulders. Then Subaru slightly licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She cautiously opened her mouth allowing him to enter. They kissed for a minute and then Subaru pulled back. They looked deep into her eyes and she smiled. Alice opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Then when she tried to say something again, the only thing that came out was "…Wow…" He smirked and said "I just kissed my own mother nature." She smiled brightly and he continued. "And I'm about to do it again." He kissed her again with so much passion she could melt.

Unknown P.O.V:

I was watching behind a large oak tree as I saw that Alice was getting bitten to death by some argent bastard. I wanted to run over there and chop off his head. "How dare that ass hole even touch my Alice." When that bastard pulled back, I saw it was my own cousin Subaru Sakami. I felt incredibly betrayed as he let her fall to the ground. She was freaking out for a minute. Then I saw something that made my blood boil. Subaru kissed her. They pulled back after a minute and kissed again. "I swear to god and heaven all mighty that I will have you back in my arms Alice and I will kill you Subaru or die trying."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

PEOPLE. PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME MORE REVIEWS. IF I GET TEN MORE REVIEWS, I WILL UNDATE TWICE THAT WEEK. EVERY TEN REVIEWS, I UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Normal

Third Persons P.O.V:

Cleobella, Yui, and Latio ran in to the hallway searching for Aphrodite. "Ok. We need to split up so Latio, you check the roof and go down a floor after you finish. Me and Yui will search the basement and go up." Latio nodded and teleported to the roof. Cleobella and Yui ran down to the basement. Cleobella and Yui searched all threw the basement. Latio used his powers to search the whole roof, third, and second floor. Once Yui and Cleobella were finished with the basement, they ran into Latio on the first floor. The girls ran up to him breathless.

Latio looked completely helpless and said "Where could she be? We searched the whole school." Yui breathlessly said "She…could be…anywhere." Cleobella said regaining her breath "We just need to think like her." They all thought for a minute till Cleobella said "SON OF A BITCH!" Everyone looked up to Cleobella as she said this. She sighed and said "She's in the vents." Yui and Latio sighed and looked up. "I'm going up there to look for her. Cleobella grabbed his arm and said "Bad idea. She ran away because of you and Kou. I'll go up and look for her. Alice!"

After a minute; Alice came charging in the hallway in her small animal form. "Alice, can you try to break through to the vents so we can find Aphrodite?" Cleobella asked Alice. Alice nodded and then she jumped up and she knocked the vent opening down. "Me and Alice will search the vents. You two search the rest of the school in case I'm wrong." With that, Cleobella and Alice disappeared into the vents. Latio and Yui searched around the grounds for her.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

As me and Alice were crawling through the vents to find Aphrodite, I noticed two small puncture wounds on her neck and a faint trace of blood on her lips. "Alice. Did Subaru kiss you?" The little fox stopped in her tracks. She looked at me and looked down to nod. "Listen Alice. If you love him then tell me. I will support you. I have taken care of you since I found you. I promise you, I will help you any way I can."

A tear rolled down her big eyes and she jumped into my arms. We shared a hug and we continued the search for Aphrodite. After what felt like an hour of searching, we all of a sudden heard the sound of crying. We quickly followed the sound and saw Aphrodite holding her knees closely while crying into them. I sighed and crawled up to her and Alice fell behind. I sat across from her and watched as she cried.

"What are you doing?" in a disappointed tone. She looked up to me still crying "Maybe if I just stay up here, no one will find me and no one will get hurt." I sighed and said "What happened to you?" Aphrodite looked up to me confused. With tears streaming down her eyes, I took out my handkerchief and gave it to her while saying "You use yo me a strong, powerful girl who would beat the crud out of someone who dare tried to touch you let alone two guys fighting over you."

She looked up to me drying her soft tears and I continued to speak proudly. "You are Aphrodite Jones. Teen queen of Miami, Star of Florida, karate champ, loved by all. You got scared of a little fist fight?" Her face was dry and she continued to stare at me. I pulled out a mirror and pushed it in her face. "Look at yourself. Tears? Who are you?" She looked into the mirror and her face turned angry. "Your right! Just because of one little bite from a vampire, my personality has changed? Let's get out of here. I owe that Latio a slap." Alice, Aphrodite, and myself slowly crawled out of the vents back to where we first opened it. We jumped down one at a time with Aphrodite last. Once everyone was down, Aphrodite was hugged by a stressed Latio and a happy Yui and they shared a tearful reunion.

Third Person P.O.V:

Everyone came up and hugged Aphrodite and she shoved them off. Aphrodite looked at Latio and then slowly walked towards him. "I know. I owe you a-" Aphrodite slapped him across the face. He held his left cheek and said "I deserved that." She then suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips close for a kiss. His eyes opened wide from the major shock. Once I let go and pushed him off and he said "Cheese and sprinkles." Aphrodite walked off and dragged Cleobella to the ladies room.

Aphrodite pushed Cleobella through the door and said "Let's create a new me." Cleobella smiled and said "Let's make you Aphrodite perfect." While taking out her special makeup kit. "I will put on my own makeup and you can make the uniform a little more…me." They took about 15 minutes to finish everything. Cleobella dressed Aphrodite in her new uniform and then they both walked out of the bathroom with arms linked. Latio just stared at the new Aphrodite and Yui, Cleobella, and Aphrodite walked to their next class separately.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

As I was walking to my English class, I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I was about to fall on the when I felt a strong arm wrapping around my waist, saving me from the ground. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Yuma. "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." He pulled me back to my feet and said "No problem candy cane." With a smirk. I looked at him confused and said "It's Cleobella not candy cane." He leaned in closer to my face and I leaned back as he said "Your hair is colorful and you're sweet as candy. I hereby give you the nick name CANDY CANE!" I looked at him confused then laughed. He laughed with me and said "Want a sugar cube?" "You carry those around?" I asked. He held out his hand and I saw a small, white sugar cube.

I took it out of his hand and pushed it through my lips. It slowly dissolved against my tounge and it tickled my taste buds. I smiled at the taste. I suddenly felt a presents behind me. I turned around to see Shu staring at me. I turned my body around to face him and his face was full of anger. In his left hand, he had a history book in his left hand as his right hand was balled into a tight fist. "Are you ok Shu? What's wrong?" He just stared at me for a minute until he started to walk towards me and Yuma.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy and questions

Third Person P.O.V:

Shu was walking towards Cleobella and Yuma while staring at Cleobella. His hand was squeezing tighter from the anger he felt. When he finally reached Cleobella, he just stared at her and swiftly grabbed her wrist with enough strength to cut off her circulation. Shu pulled her away from Yuma and walked far away from him. Cleo was pulling back from his grip while saying

"Why are you doing this? Let me go!" Her heart was beating fast as a jack rabbit. "Let me go!" He just sighed and said "What an annoying mouth." He instantly turned around, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted for a minute until he pulled away. Cleobella's eyes were twice their size and she fell to the ground in shock. Shu disappeared and she fell back onto the wall. She got angry and yelled "SHU YOU BASTARD!"

At the house: Cleobella's Room:

She was just sitting in her bad while holding her knees. Cleobella was wearing a black tank top along with some rainbow pajama pants. Her long hair was tied into high ponytail but it still reached her mid back. There was a light knock on the door and she jumped up to answer it. When she opened her ice blue door, Aphrodite is there wearing a red lace night shirt and a pair of red panties.

In her hand, Aphrodite had a stack of magazines. "Hi Strawberry!" Cleobella said cheerfully. She looked at her confused and asked "What's wrong?" She looked close to her and said "What happened today?" I blushed and looked away. Another knock came to the door. She jumped and ran to get it. She opened her door to see Skyler and Yui. Yui was wearing a silk, white tank top and a pair of shorts. Skyler was in human form and Demi came charging in.

Demi transformed into human and was wearing a black tank top with a skull on it and a black pair of shorts. Skyler transformed and was wearing a light blue tee shirt and shorts. Yui had containers of sweets and they all sat around Cleobellas bed. As Cleobella was eating a cookie, Aphrodite asked "What happened to you today. You were extra cheerful today." Cleobella coughed up the cookie and stared at her. Yui giggled and said "I saw it!" Everyone looked at Yui. "Well it was…"

Flashback:

_His hand was squeezing tighter from the anger he felt. When he finally reached Cleobella, he just stared at her and swiftly grabbed her wrist with enough strength to cut off her circulation. Shu pulled her away from Yuma and walked far away from him. Cleo was pulling back from his grip while saying "Why are you doing this? Let me go!" Her heart was beating fast as a jack rabbit._

_"Let me go!" He just sighed and said "What an annoying mouth." He instantly turned around, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It lasted for a minute until he pulled away. Cleobella's eyes were twice their size and she fell to the ground in shock. Shu disappeared and she fell back onto the wall. She got angry and yelled "SHU YOU BASTARD!"_

End of Flashback:

Everyone stared in shock and Cleobella blushed a deep red. Cleobella fall back and hid from her friends. Then everyone was starting to laugh. Cleobella had the look of anger on her face and said "I'm so glad that all of my misery is amusing to you." Everyone calmed down enough to stop laughing. Aphrodite said "He is so into you." Cleobella stared in shock.

Then she started laughing uncontrollably. "That is funny. I can't breathe. Your killing me!" Aphrodite grabbed her face and said "He is so into you." Alice was reading a magazine while saying "How to tell if he likes you." Everyone stared at her and Alice turned over the magazine showing them the article. "This is a quiz telling if he likes you." Aphrodite smiled and grabbed the magazine out of her hands.

Aphrodite took out a pen and said "Question one: Has he ever shown anger with you if you're around other guys? Yes or no." Cleobella nodded. Everyone smiled and Aphrodite continued. "Question two: Does he stare at you a lot? Yes or no." Cleobella thought for a minute and nodded yes. Everyone gasped and smiled. She then continued. "Question 3: Does he ever blush at you? Yes or no." "Yes I have seen him blush once or twice" Aphrodite wrote it down and said "Has he ever given you a gift?" Cleobella nodded no. "If he did, what would you want him to give you?" Demi asked.

"If we were dating, he seems to have trouble communicating his all of his feelings. I would want him to say something like 'I love you' to me." Cleobella said blushing. "BUT RIGHT NOW I THINK HE'S A STUPID BASTARD!" Everyone giggled. "Does he ever show off around you?" Cleobella thought for a minute and nodded slightly. Skyler took the magazine and said "OK final question. Sometimes in your gut, you can feel he has a thing for you. Deep in your heart of hearts, do you think he likes you?" Cleobella thought for a long minute. She then nodded slightly.

Yui took the magazine and said "And the results are… HE IS HEAD OVER HEELS!" I blushed a bright red. Cleobella ripped the magazine out of her hands. She read the results and ripped the magazine into pieces. 'There is no way in hell he has feelings for me. He doesn't like me. I intruded on his life. Why would he want to be with me? I have a better chance of kissing…Yuma!" She covered her mouth at what she just said. Aphrodite grinned and said "So Shu has some competition hu?" Cleobella shook her head furiously and said "No no no! It's nothing like that. He's just a… I'm not sure what the hell he is to me." Cleobella said blushing. They kept talking about it until 11:30 am then went to bed.

* * *

Enjoy the extra update. I love you all.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise and Jealousy

Cleobella's P.O.V: 7:00 PM:

I woke up to the sound of an air horn. Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs and Aphrodite fell to the floor laughing. Everyone screamed and said "Dog pile on Aphrodite!" Everyone jumped onto Aphrodite as retaliation and they laughed. Reiji suddenly came bursting into my room saying "Get up and get ready!" Everyone then screamed and threw pillows at Reiji to make him leave the room.

I got up with everyone and changed into my new uniform. I had rainbow trimmings on the cuffs and ends of the sleeves and edge of her skirt. Aphrodite had the same thing but in pink and Yui had just a normal uniform. We just walked out of the room at 7:35pm and then headed downstairs.

We entered the dining room to see a beautiful breakfast laid out. As we ate, Reiji said "I have an announcement to make. In one week's time, we will be housing two of the Sakamaki family members. They are two cousins and we are supposed to welcome them with open arms." Ayato asked "Which cousins?" Reiji shrugged. "Just be on your best behavior." Sebastian came out and took the dishes. "Sebastian, please prepare two guest rooms." Reiji said. We all left for the limo and went off for school.

At School 3rd person P.O.V:

The group arrived at school and it was 7:05 pm. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes so Yui, Cleobella, and Aphrodite all walked to their lockers. Yui opened her locker to get hit in the head by a dozen flowers. The card said 'To: Yui From: Ruki' "Wow that is a lot of roses." Ayato had anger written all over his face. "Wow! Somebody's in lo-" Aphrodite sang as she just opened her locker and got hit in the head by an envelope and chocolate. "Speak for yourself Strawberry." Yui said giggling. "It's from Kou." Aphrodite said. Latio looked at her in anger and Cleobella looked at her locker. "I am scared to open my locker."

Cleobella slowly opened her locker slowly to see it the wall covered in chocolate roses. She took off one of petals and then ate it. "It's good." Suddenly Yuma slammed the locker and said "I am so glad you like it." Cleobella looked at Yuma and thanked him. Yuma took her hand and said "You are most welcome my eve." He kissed her hand and everyone saw the jealousy on Shu's face. Suddenly; Shu grabbed Cleobellas arm and pulled her away from Yuma. After they were far away from the group, Shu shoved her against the lockers and stared into her eyes.

Shu's P.O.V:

Yuma kissed her hand and this made my blood boil. I pulled her away from the group and into an empty hallway. I shoved Cleobella into the lockers and put my hands on both sides of her head. "You are going to stay away from Yuma." I said. She looked at me both angrily and confused as she asked "Why should I?" I got even angry and yelled "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" She looked at me with harsh and said "That is not a valid reason. Unless you give me a valid reason I will-"

I suddenly slapped her across the face. My anger got the best of me. She cupped her face and then started to cry. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" I just stared at her with widen eyes. "You are really freaking me out! Ever since you stole my first kiss, you have been acting very strange! What is your problem with me?!" She yelled at me. I just stared at her with wide eyes and shock. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

I gasped at those last words and she shoved me back. She ran away with her arm covering her tear stained face. 'Why don't you just leave me alone! Why don't you just leave me alone!' those last words echoed in my head and broke my heart. Why does this woman enter my mind? Why do I even care? I watched as she ran away from my sight.

Cleobella's P.O.V:

I shoved him off of me and ran away from him. I covered my face as I cried and ran. Why does he do this? What is his problem? Yea right he like me. He doesn't even consider me a girl. I ran away to the library just to get away from him. Tonight is the monthly dinner party and I don't care what it takes, I am not sitting next to or across from the asshole Shu. I turned around to see something I never thought I would see.

* * *

_**Sorry it is short. Please enjoy and leave comments.**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Spark of Love Ignights

Reiji's P.O.V:

I was in the library reading the novel 'Of Mice and Men'. I then saw out of the corner of my eye a young girl with purple and blue hair. Skyler was in the novel section of our library, and she was reading 'To Kill a Mocking Bird.' She suddenly sat down across from me without even noticing my existence. "Hello." I said. She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes. "Hello Reiji. I didn't notice you, sorry."

Her voice was like a peach nectar river. "I was just lost in this brilliant novel." We talked for a few minutes and I realized that she is a beautiful, intelligent young lady. I stood up and she looked at me curiously. "Are you ok Reiji?" I couldn't hold back my instincts any more. I grabbed a hold of her face and forced a kiss. She didn't force me off.

3rd persons P.O.V:

The feeling of her soft, warm skin against his cold skin sent him over the edge. Skyler snaked her arms around his neck. He lifted her up slightly and kissed her harder. Skyler sensed the presents of Cleobella but just ignored it. To them, the world vanished into darkness and they were the only people on the planet. Cleobella left with her mouth covered in shock. Skyler pulled back and said "We shouldn't even be doing this in public. It is not lady like and it is rude." This sent Reiji mad. He kissed her even more and forced her against the wall.

Reiji saw her beg for air and she fell slightly. Skyler stood up to leave when Reiji grabbed a hold of her wrist and brought her wrist close to his mouth to lick the skin. This sensation sent shivers up her spine. He used one fang to puncture a small hole in her skin to let blood trickle down her arm. She gasped in pain as her gold blood trailed down and Reiji lightly licked it up. He then suckled at her wrist like a baby sucking milk from her mom.

Skyler felt weak from the sensation and fell to her knees. Reiji caught her before she fell to the ground and held her close to his body. Skyler moaned from the sensation and it was bringing her so much pleasure. Reiji started to suck harder which made Skyler gasp and moan even louder. Her heart was beating fast and she felt dizzy from the loss of blood. Skyler fell lymph in his arms after he stopped sucking on her wrist. A little hicky mark was left on her skin. Reiji left her on the window sill and gave her a box of juice.

She took it graciously and slowly drank. "That was a whole other feeling. It was amazing." Skyler said half asleep. Reiji smirked and said "You tasted very delicious." They were about to kiss again when Demi came bursting into the library. She had the look of fear in her eyes. She locked the door and hid under the table. They looked at her in confusion and Skyler asked "Are you ok Demi?" Demi then shown her face and said

"That Azusa guy kept fucking following me everywhere I go today. I don't know why." Skyler and Reiji looked at each other. "On top of that Kanato has been angry at me and has been picking fights with Azusa. What the fuck is going on?" Skyler giggled and Azusa burst into the library with a knife and a creepy smile. Demi yelled "Shit!" And ran out of the library threw the window with Azusa running after her. Skyler transformed into a dragon and said "I'm gonna go find Yui." She flew down the hallway to find Yui getting yelled at by Ayato.

Yui's P.O.V:

Ayato pulled me outside of an empty classroom and shoved me to the wall. I stared at him with scared eyes as he stared at me with those bright green eyes. "STAY AWAY FROM RUKI! You belong to yours truly!" I got so scared that you can actually hear my heart beat. "You don't care about me at all. You only think about me as your food supply. RUKI SAID HE LOVES ME!" I had tears in my eyes and he just stared at me.

I continued "Why do you care if I have a little conversation with him?" She just ran away from him and into Skyler. Skyler dragged me into the classroom and covered my mouth so that Ayato cant here me as he came looking for me. Once he used his powers and disappeared somewhere else looking for me. "I have got to use my vampire powers." We just sat their talking about Ayato and Reiji.

3rd person P.O.V:

Skyler was finishing telling Yui about what happened between her and Reiji. Yui whispered "HE KISSED YOU?!"Skyler nodded and said "He tasted like tea and scones." While smiling. "So what was the fight about?" Skyler asked. "He got angry at me for talking with Yui. I fainted in his arms because I was dying of thirst. I haven't had any blood in a week." Skyler offered her arm and said "Drink. It's fine." Yui looked at Skyler and said "Didn't Reiji just drink from you?" Skyler said "I drank some juice it is fine." Yui couldn't hold back any more. She lightly bit into Skyler's wrist and slowly drank her blood. She pulled back after a few sips and pulled back. Yui took out a wrist band-aid and placed it on her wrist. "Thank you Skyler." They smiled and then hugged tight enough to cut off circulation.

At the house:

The girls all ran to Cleobella's room to get ready for the monthly dinner party. "This month we will go all black." Cleobella took out six different black dresses. Aphrodite had a black dress that was cut out to show off her stomach. Aphrodite had her hair loss down to her mid back. Her makeup was a cotton candy pink with some little hearts in her hair. She had her nails painted all pink and her jewelry was mostly glitter.

Cleobella had a spaghetti strap dress that reached to her ankles. Her shoes were a normal black and her makeup was all black. She had pearl earrings and a simple ring to match. She had her hair curled and it was just past her mid back. She had little braids in her hair. She had little swirls near her eyes like a cat. Her nails were just a plain black with little diamonds and she kept her mouth shut. She decided not to say anything for the night.

Yui searched through the dresses and saw a dress that reached the floor. It had silver buttons down the back it was white at the trimmings. She let her hair fall out and tied it in a side pig tail. She wore black gloves that reached up past her elbows. She wore simple open toed shoes. Her lip color was a blood red and her eyes were the same color. She had her nails crimson with slight glitter. Skyler had an elbow sleeved dress that had light blue trimmings and little stripes of blue. Her makeup was just a light blue with sparkles on her cheeks and her nails were painted with light blue and dark blue dots. She had lace boots with ankle socks.

Alice had her white hair tied in a bun. She had little gold hoop earrings. She had light purple eye shadow with Cleopatra eyeliner. She had a light purple lip gloss that made her lips pucker. She had a white bracelet with little diamonds. She had a matching pair of diamond earring. Her dress was like a medieval dress with tight sleeves until they reached her elbows and then the sleeves just dropped.

The dress had a nice neckline. Demi had a more gothic dress. It had a lace corset that was tied tight. The stomach was tight but the bottom was nice and loose. Her makeup made her look slightly like a skeleton. Her nails were like a vampire's fanged mouth. She had her hair in two separate pig tails, her hair was past her waist in the pig tails and the girls were ready for the dinner party.

As the girls walked down the stairs and in front of the dining room door, Sebastian opened the door for them and said "The young ladies of the house have arrived." As the girls entered, they earned stares from the young men. The dining area was decorated beautifully. There were white long candles that illuminated the room.

The chandelier sparkled in the glow while the table was perfectly set with fine china. The table cloth was a midnight onyx. The girls sat across from the Sakamaki brothers with Cleobella and Shu as far away from each other as possible. Skyler and Reiji were at the head of the table and they silently at the delicious coarse of traditional Japan noodles with a side of egg rolls and red wine for a drink.


	12. Chapter 12: First Lemon

3rd Person P.O.V:

They all sat quietly at dinner until Reiji mad a little announcement. "Excuse me but I have some news. In one weeks time, we will be housing two members of our family. We don't know who but they will be here soon. "Shu jolted up from his seat and said "This is a waste of time." He threw his napkin to the table then suddenly vanished. Reiji sighed while saying "That low life can't even attend our monthly dinner party. Cleobella sighed as Reiji dismissed the group. Then the girls all left the table to left for their rooms.

Cleobella entered her room and closed the door. She turned around to come face to face with Shu. He was holding one of her Junjou romantica Mangas. I hurried to grab it from him while yelling "WHAT DO YOU THO YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF LIKE THAT! Look; I have to get ready for bed. Either speak or leave." He didn't even blink. He just stared at me with those blue orbs. "Fine. I will just change in the bathroom."

She then grabbed a pair of rainbow shorts and a black tank top. She tiredly walked to the bathroom with her dress dragging behind. She closed the door and double locked it. She did a little sigh as she unzipped the side of the dress so that it can fall to the ground. Cleobella took off her underwear and tossed them in the laundry basket. She slid on her nightwear and exited the bathroom only to bump into Shu's chest. Cleobella looked up at him then looked down. "Shu. I am only going to say this once so listen up."

She blushed and looked up to him. "I forgive you." He stared at her with wide eyes and she looked away again. "I have to get some sleep. Please leave." She blushed and walked around him then he unexpectedly was in front of her. Shu grabbed a hold of her wrists to force her against the hard wall. She stared at him in fear while his eyes were cover by his golden lock. She then watched as his teeth gritted.

Shu's P.O.V:

I disappeared from the dinner and transported myself to Cleobellas room. I inhaled her sent. What is it about this woman that captivates me? I then saw something stick out of her drawer so I went to investigate. I saw a little stash of mangas. Not just any manga; this manga involves perverted things like Yaoi and Yuri. My eyes widen at the sight and then Cleobella entered her room and closed the door. She turned around to come face to face with me and I was holding one of her Junjou romantica Mangas. She hurried to grab it from my hand while yelling "WHAT DO YOU THO YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF LIKE THAT! Look; I have to get ready for bed. Either speak or leave." I couldn't even blink; I just stared at her. "Fine. I will just change in the bathroom."

She then grabbed a pair of rainbow shorts and a black tank top. She tiredly walked to the bathroom with her dress dragging behind. She closed the door and double locked it. It took a few minutes before I was in front of the bathroom door. She exited the bathroom only to bump into my chest. Cleobella looked up at me then looked down. "Shu. I am only going to say this once so listen up."

She blushed and looked up to me. "I forgive you." I gasped and stared at her with wide eyes and she looked away again. "I have to get some sleep. Please leave." She blushed and walked around me then I unexpectedly was in front of her. I grabbed a hold of her wrists to force her against the hard wall. She stared at me in fear while my eyes were cover by my golden locks. She then watched as my teeth gritted. "…why…" I asked under my breath. She looked at me confused and I continued. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN MY THOUGHTS?" she gasped at my words. "Why can I not stop thinking of you?" I lifted my head and stared into her eyes. "WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING OF YOU?" She stared at me as my head fell on her shoulder. I then disappeared and fell onto my bed.

3rd person P.O.V:

Cleobella fell to the ground from the major shock she just received. His words kept echoing in my head. "_Why can't I stop thinking of you…? Why are you always in my thoughts…?" _I totally lost my mind. I just decided to bottle it all up and just go to bed. She crawled into her comfy bed and fell asleep thinking of Shu and his words.

Meanwhile in Aphrodites room:

Aphrodite closed the door behind her. After it was completely closed, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped at this sudden feeling and blushed when she heard the voice. "You smell so irresistible." She smiled and said "Don't scare me. I have to get ready for bed." He just shushed her and kissed her neck. His hand toyed with the zipper. His hand trailed inside the opening of her dress and ran his claws across her torso. She then blushed as he pulled her to bed. He laid her head on the pillow and sucked neck. "Latio we shouldn't be doing this!" Those words just made him suck harder on her neck which made her gasp louder.

WARNING: SMUT/LEMON

He slowly removed the one of her shoulder sleeves. His kisses reached her shoulder and she blushed a deep red. Latio lowered her dress even more till it fell to the bed. Aphrodite gasped at the sudden chill she got. She tried to cover up but Latio pinned her arms to the bed. He licked in between her breast while her bra was on and this caused her to moan loud enough to hear but quiet enough to not wake anyone up. She was trying not to moan until he removed her bra with one swift movement. Her face was redder than the sun as Latios hands moved from her back to her breast.

She gasped at his sudden touch. "Latio. Not that." She was able to stutter. He grabbed a tight hold of her rose bud and pinched it harshly causing her to gasp. She inhaled loudly and exhaled quietly. (SEX PISTOLS OVA1 part 2 eng sub) Her body was starting to overheat. She grabbed Latios jacket and pushed it off. He removed the rest of his jacket and he then removed the rest of his shirt. (FROM NOW ON…ALL CHARACTERS HAVE HEART BEATS!) She felt her body tense up. She touched his chest and ran her hands down the toned beauty until she reached the base of his pants.

She blushed feverishly and looked away. "Aphrodite…Look at me." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. She blushed and looked into his vibrant green eyes. "I…I-" She didn't allow him to finish his sentence. Her hands traveled lover and lower until she reached his bulge. He gasped at where she reached and Aphrodite started to rub it. He moaned and panted slightly as they both slightly started to sweat. He couldn't take this anymore. He pushed her hard on the bed and forces a passionate kiss on her. Hi trails his kissed down her jaw line to neck without breaking contact with her skin.

A light trail of saliva followed behind his lips. Her body was begging for more but her mind wanted it all to stop. His kisses trailed down to her stomach. She instinctively arched her back which made Latio wrap his arms around her risen body and kiss even harder. His kisses reached the hem of her panties. "Why do you get to be fully clothed and I am left to bear the cold alone?" She blushed at her own words. Latio smirked and stood up. He undid his belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. He then ripped off his boxers to reveal his large member. She couldn't help but gasp and look away. Latio couldn't hold in his desires anymore.

He grabbed a hold of the fabric of her panties and with one quick tug; they were no longer on her. She tried to cover herself but he stopped her and pushed her legs apart showing off her soaked womanhood. She felt like her heart could stop right then and there. Aphrodite reached her first climax. She moaned his name and panted heavily. Latio had a straight face on. Slowly, he shoved one finger into her womanhood which caused her to gasp and moaned which also caused her voice to crack. She panted from the sensation she felt and her body was throbbing. Latio said "You're so tight. How can you be this tight?"

She blushed and looked away."Don't say those very embarrassing things. I won't be able to look you in the face." She said in a strained voice. Latio added another finger and she gasped even more. "LATIO! OH GOD!" She panted from this sensation. He chuckled and then thrust in and out looking for her g-spot. Once he found it, she gasped louder. Latio did a lazy smile and said out of breath "This is it?" He pulled Aphrodite's legs up on his shoulders and slowly thrust into that exact same spot. He kept thrusting which caused Aphrodite to scream and Latio to grunt like a hungry caveman. Tears fell from her eyes and Latio turned her over to her hands and knees.

He thrust even harder and Aphrodite had her face shoved into a pillow to muffle her screams of pain and pleasure. After a few more minutes of thrusting, groping, and kissing; Latio arched his back and Aphrodite screamed as they reached their climax. They both fell onto the bed with Latio on her back and covers to hide their sweaty, naked bodies. They fell asleep with Aphrodite tight against Latios chest and Latio with his arms protectively tight around Aphrodite's body. She heard his heart beating fast and Latio felt her heart was beating the same way. They dreamed of their future together with smiles on their sweaty and please faces.


	13. Chapter 13: New guest and Kidnapping

_**One Week Later; Guest Arriving:**_

Cleobella, Aphrodite, Yui, Alice, Demi, and Skyler, were all wearing black, fairy tale dresses with long sleeves and a detailed skirt. The girls had all black makeup on and the men were all wearing black suits. The Sakamaki brothers were on the left side of the entrance hallway while the girls were on the opposite side. Suddenly; a loud knock came to the door. The twelve people all stood straight with their hands to their sides. Sebastian the butler ran to answer the door. He fixed his tie before grabbing a hold of the door knob and opened the door to reveal two young men standing on the other side of the door. One man had midnight black hair with sparkling blue eyes. He had a stunning white coat on that went down to his legs.

Underneath the coat was a black button down shirt with black jeans. The other young man had brown hair with some blood red highlights that reached down to his shoulders with a pair of purple eyes. He wore a dark red cloak completely covering his body. Reiji stepped out of line to greet the new guest. "Welcome to the Sakamaki home cousin Akito and cousin Ren. (Akito is the guy in the cloak and Ren is the man in the white jacket) Please make yourself at home while you stay here." "Hey cousins! Who are the local ladies I see here?" Ren said joyously."They are our personal servants." The girls faces didn't move but inside they wanted to punch Reiji to the floor. Ren jumped in front of Skyler while he was a whole foot taller while saying "A beautiful girl like this one should not be a servant!"

Skyler blushed at his kind words as Akito slowly walked up the entrance hallway. "Thank you for the kind complement sir." Skyler said politely. Ren took a hold of her hand and said "Call me Ren my dear." Ren kissed her hand and Reiji had the look of jealousy on his face. Skyler blushed at his gentlemanly gesture and smiled. "Thank you sir I mean Ren." He smiled and said "The way you say my name makes me happy." She blushed even more Akito looked to the right and slowly walked towards Alice. "Good evening sir." Alice said while bowing. "May I take your cloak for you?" Akito then suddenly grabbed her face in his large hands which made Subaru get into a defense position. Akito unexpectedly pulled Alices lips up to his and kissed her.

Subaru looked at Akito like he could kill him from where he stands. Everyone was just staring in major shock and Alice couldn't do anything. Once Akito pulled back, he walked up to Ren and said "I would like to go to my room now." Sebastian showed the cousins to their room. When the cousins vanished from sight, all of the girls ran to Alice who was still frozen from the shock. "ALICE! Are you OK? Alice?!" After all the yelling, Alice finally came out of her trance asking in confusion "What just happened?" Demi replied "You just got kissed!" Alice gasped and covered her lips. Aphrodite did a long wolf whistle which earned her a punch in the back of the head from Cleobella. As Aphrodite fell to the ground, Cleobella walked up to Alice and hugged her to calm her down.

After the tight hug, Cleobella asked her "Are you OK?" She nodded sweetly and said "I need a nap." Cleobella nodded and took her upstairs for a nice and long nap. As they descended up the stairs, Demi helped Aphrodite off the floor. Aphrodite was laughing. "Wow! Someone here is a man magnet huh? I am so jealous!" This earned a punch in the back of the head from Cleobella. As Aphrodite fell to the ground, Cleobella walked up to Alice asking "Are you OK? That was out of the blue!"

Alice then nodded while saying "I think I have met him somewhere before, I just don't know where." Cleobella then smiled and said "Lets get you to bed. You must need a nap after that." Alice again nodded and shrunk down to her small animal size and climbed onto Cleobellas shoulder. "We will agern for tonight. Goodnight everyone." Aphrodite, Demi, Skyler, and Yui followed behind. The girls all separated into their rooms for a good days sleep.

* * *

Aphrodites bedroom:

Aphrodite was talking to Demi about that kiss. "I cannot believe that Akito just came up and kissed Alice." They both entered the bedroom and Demi said "Did you see the look on Subaru's face? He looked like he was about to take Akitos head off." They both giggled until Kanato came in with his teddy. "Demi. May I speak with you for a moment?" Aphrodite nodded so that Demi and Kanato can speak. Aphrodite sighed and felt a large pair of hands wrap around her petite body. She smiled when she heard "Hey babygirl." Aphrodite kissed his hand and said "Hey sweety." Latio spun her around and kissed her again while hugging her tightly in his grasp. As they were kissing, she had just realized something very important. "Latio."

She said pulling back and looking into his green eyes. "I just realized something." He looked at me confused. "I know nothing about you. About your past." His eyes opened in shock. The vampire looked away from her. She sighed and said "I know this is difficult for you. I wanna know about you." He said sternly "That is none of your business." He didn't say another word. He left her all alone in that room. Aphrodite was about to run after him until she felt a cloth cover her mouth. She gasped for air by grabbing onto anything she can touch. She broke vases and also smashed belongings. She fell unconscious as Latio came bursting into her room yelling "APHRODITE!" He saw that it was Kou.

"KOU YOU BASTARD! LET HER GO!" Kou suddenly threw a smoke bomb at his face. The white smoke was choking Latio. When the smoke vanished, Kou and Aphrodite were gone. When the smoke had completely vanished, everyone else came in to see the mess. "Latio what just happened?!" Cleobella had yelled. Latio turned around with anger in her eyes. "KOU STOLE MY APHRODITE!" Demi screamed in anger and yelled "KOU MUKAMI YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF! IM COMING FOR YOU!" Apparently the cousins were all asleep. The others went out to get their Aphrodite back to their home. Latio swore to do everything he can to bring Aphrodite back.

* * *

With Demi and Kanato:

Kanato opened his secret passage and Demi followed behind him. When they got to the room, Kanato revealed a room full of manikins. Demi smiled and said "Such beautiful brides." She slowly danced around the manikins. Kanato smiled and said "Try on a dress." Demi smiled and Kanato pointed to a changing area. Behind it, was everything she needed. Demi went behind the changing area and put on a purple and blue dress with sleeves that began at her elbows. It had a black lace corset that showed off her stomach, a black floor length veil that also covered her face with little diamonds studs on it, and it was a faded tye dye like pattern. It had little ruffles and petticoats.

She put on a lace choker with a matching mask and tied her hair into two pigtails. In the center of the choker was a rose shaped black gem that lightly was glowing. On her wrist was a bracelet with a chain that connected to a ring on her finger. The ring was a black rim with two little purple gems on each side of a larger red jewel. for an extra effect, she put on some blood red lace wings with little diamonds on them. She wore her makeup like a pro. She had on dark purple lipstick with black eye shadow. On the side of her eyes were little spider webs. Her skin looked even paler than before. She grabbed a bouquet of red, purple, and white roses. It took her about 15 minutes to get herself looking like this.

She smiled at her handy work and said "I'm ready." She slowly walked out from behind and saw Kanato just staring at her in utter shock and amazement. Demi walked up to a pedistole and did a little wedding pose with a head tilt. Kanato smiled and said "What a beautiful manikin." He lightly ultered the dress and 'accidentally' grazed her but. She blushed slightly and chuckled. "Would you like to become a part of my collection? Teddy would really like it." Demi then smiled and said "I would be fine with it. As long as I have a handsome groom by my side." His face twisted to an angry face and threatenly said "Who? Who would be your groom?"

She rolled her eyes. "Its you. Don't be jealous. I like you a lot." Kanato leaned back from the shock. He did a simple smile. He just couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed a tight hold of her neck and pushed her against the wall. She stared at him in both shock and also amusement as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He forced her harder against the bricks and she smiled into the kiss. The bricks started to crack and Demi felt a disturbance. She pushed him off and went to get changed. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "My senses are tingling. Somethings wrong." She came out and suddenly gasped.

She fell to her knees and Kanato ran to her side. "Aphrodite..." she managed to choke out. Her eyes opened wide. "APHRODITES IN DANGER!" She then transformed into a tiger and Kanato climbed on with his teddy. She ran as fast as she could. When we arrived, Aphrodites room was in shambles. Everyone else came in to see the mess. "Latio what just happened?!" Cleobella had yelled. Latio turned around with anger in her eyes. "KOU STOLE MY APHRODITE!" Demi screamed in anger and yelled "KOU MUKAMI YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF! IM COMING FOR YOU!" Apparently the cousins were all asleep. The others went out to get their Aphrodite back to their home.


	14. Chapter 14: Under your Spell

_**This is now the 14th Chapter. Warning This chapter does have a lemon in it. Enjoy! I pushed for this. Today is special cause it is my birthday. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

After Aphrodite was kidnapped, she was struggling with her arms behind her back in the grip of her unknown kidnapper. She was yelling her head off. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE? LATIO IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF A JOKE ITS SO NOT FUNNY!" Her eyes were covered with a black blindfold and her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. She was suddenly pushed into a small room and she hit the wall. She groaned in pain as she fell to the floor. She heard the squeak of steel door and it slamming. She took off the blindfold to see she was in a cell surrounded by skeletons. She screamed slightly and thought 'this is someplace Demi and Kanato might like.' She then ran to the bars and yelled "WHERE AM I? WHO TOOK ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" out from the shadows came a man in a black cloak. The cloak had white trimming and a blood red pagan star on the back. His face was hidden and he said "Time for the ritual to begin." (MY ORIGINAL RITUAL!) He raised his arms and suddenly a few dozen candle lit. They were in a pattern of red, black, and white. He pulled out a fire red tiara and placed it in front of the candles. The man got on his knees and started saying " Mother of mercy and gods, give me your hand. Give me control of the mind of this maiden."

She suddenly got a shooting pain in her chest. She looked down and saw that the words he was saying were getting engraved on her stomach. She screamed and tried to use her powers. Her eyes glowed white and her hand had fire on them. "MELT THE BA- AAH!" Before she could finish her spell, the man then spoke again making her scream in pain. "Give me this girls mind. Leave all her old thoughts behind. If she tries to claim back her brain, shot her body with so much pain. Let this girl be long to me." Aphrodite kept on screaming her minds out and her eyes turned completely white. "SO MOTE IT BE!" The candles flames reached to the ceiling and spirits suddenly came flying around the room. Aphrodite opened her mouth and a bright white light came out both her hands and her eyes. She then screamed like a banshee and the spirits entered the tiara. She fell to the ground from the pain she felt. With the spell engraved in her stomach, the cloaked man came into the cage. She tried her best to stop him but she was out of energy. The wizard came and placed the crown around her head. It made her scream in more pain. Her eyes her slowly turning black line veins reaching her pupil. When her eyes were completely black, she stopped screaming and sat on her knees. "She is now ready."

From far into the darkness, Kou came walking up to the cage. "Aphrodite." She looked over to the man in the cloak. "This is Kou Mukami. He is your new master. Do whatever he says." She nodded like an obedient pet. Kou came in and the cloak man suddenly vanished from sight. "Stand up now." She did as she was told and stood up. Her mind was a complete blank and her eyes were black. "You are my slave. You will do everything I say when I say it." She nodded like a pet. "I will call you my vixen." She nodded saying "Yes master." Kou crunched at the master thing. "Don't call me master. Call me 'Sweetie." She nodded and he said "Why don't we take this to the bedroom." Kou picked her up princess style and teleported them to his bedroom. He laid her softly onto the bed and kissed her gently but passionately. They closed their eyes at the kiss. He lightly trailed his kisses down to her neck. Her body was going crazy. The feeling of his lips on hers made her body tingle with excitement. Aphrodite couldn't hold back the moan she felt escape her lips. She smiled at this feeling. Her body was only responding like a wild animal. The feeling of his lips were causing goosebumps.

* * *

**_Lemon Scene:_**

Kou slid his cold hands down her sides and to the edge of her shirt. Kou pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. He pushed her into the wall. Her lips were being badly bruised as Kou kissed her violently. She felt as it her body could explode from the passion. He broke the kiss just to rip his shirt off and then he slammed his body back against hers. She felt Kou pin her arms to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kou pulled her to the bed and had her fall on top of me. He can feel the fastness of Aphrodite's heart beat in his chest. Aphrodite pulled him on top of her body and kissed him with even more passion.

Kou ripped her bra off to roughly kiss her perfect mounds. He kissed her breast hard enough to make them lightly bruise them. He then bit into her nipple causing her to gasps in both pain and pleasure. The blood that trickled down was slowly licked up my his talented and moist toung. He slowly trailed kisses down her stomach. When his kisses reached her sides, they turned into love bites. Kou would bite slightly into her skin which caused her to gasps in pain and he slightly licked up the blood that dripped from her bite marks. "Oh my god master that feels so good!" She yelled. He grinned and then went back to trailing kisses up her body.

Once his kisses reached her neck, he harshly and forcefully bite into her neck slightly pulling at the skin causing tears of pain to fall from her passion filled eyes and sweat started to drip down both their foreheads. Once he released his jaws, Aphrodite then pushed him onto the bed and kissed his blood covered lips with hers. She could taste the metallic, salty blood from his mouth. The more she tasted, the more her body was begging for his. She felt like she could die from the pain but be brought back from the pleasure. Aphrodite put both her legs on each side of Kous body. He slowly started to to sit up and her body gracefully followed and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

The fell into another passionate kiss and she dragged her light, delicate fingers through his perfectly blond hair. She felt him snake his hands under her arms to grab her shoulders. Aphrodite pushed him onto the comfy bed and she saw him dug his claws into a pillow causing it to rip. Feathers flew everywhere. (some of this scene belongs to the movie breaking dawn. I do not own it.) She finally got the courage to grab onto and loosen his belt. She let out a small sigh and Kou smirked. He grabbed a hold of her hands causing her to gasp in fear of what she did. He smirked and removed his belt throwing it away. She then tugged his jean and removed his button.

Kou stood up and placed her on the bed as he unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down below his butt and and then let them fall to the ground. She blushes a bright red and looked away. Kou climbed on the bed and she blushed as his face was incredibly close to hers. She pulled him closer and they shared an even more passionate kiss. They both fell onto the bed and Kou started to kiss her with so mush passion that Aphrodite dug her nails into the bed tearing the sheets. They were both starting to drip sweat and he slid his hands down her body causing her to moan loudly. His hands slid into the rim of her shots causing her to gasps out of shock. He used his claws to cut the rim of her skirt causing it to fall.

Her heart was was beating so fast it could just jump right out of his chest. He then kissed down her body causing her to moan and blush when ever he gets lower. Once his soft lips reached the rim of her panties, she grabbed a hold of his hair and said "Don't do that, I don't think I can handle it!" All he did was move lower causing her to gasp at where he kissed. She started to grab onto the bed for support and she arched her back as he kissed even harder and said "Your so wet down here." She whimpered and said "Don't look at me... its embarrassing." Kou smirked and then he ripped the cloth away. Aphrodite gasped and then begged Kou to not do anything to her down there. He licked up her womanhood and then she gasped loud enough to hear.

Kou licked up her body causing her to arch her back. Sweat was falling from her forehead and her body from the anxiety and the passionate feeling. Kou ripped off his boxers and then they pulled each other the soft covers. Aphrodite looked him in his blood red eyes and then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. She gasped at this feeling and then gripped the sheets like her life depended on it. Feathers flew in the air as he thrust into her. Kou grabbed onto the post of the bed and squeezed them so hard that they both snapped in two. The top of the bed came down on them but they completely ignored it. Kou pushed the pieces aside and then pounded into her harder.

Sweat was pouring off their bodies and Kou just kept pounding inside of her. "Kou...I can't take this! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" He ignored her and kept pounding in harder. She moaned and gasped at each little thrust and she grabbed onto the pillows for support. The pillow ripped to shreds and more feathers flew up in the air. She felt like she was going to explode. Kou kept on pounding into her and suddenly she screamed loudly into the night and climaxed all over him. Kou continued to pound a few more times before he spewed his seed into her. She arched her back and then moaned louder than ever before.


	15. Chapter 15: Fight for Aphrodite Part 1

Kou awoke to the lovely creature next to him. He smiled at her beautiful pink hair with the tiara on her head and kissed it. She woke up to his touch and they kissed. "Vixen. Wake up." On cue, she opened her eyes and looked at her master. Her eyes were still completely black. Her face remained neutral and Kou just smiled at his lovely lover. "Darling, would you get me some clothes?" Obediently, she walked out of the bed with no clothes on. She took out Kous usual outfit and handed it to him. "And I had also got something for you to wear."

Kou gave her a gift neatly wrapped. Aphrodite opened it to reveal a goddess outfit. It was two inches above her knees. The dress had only one shoulder and had gold trimmings. Thin gold ribbon around the stomach..Aphrodite slipped it on and spun around in it. Kou did a little smile and said "Perfect for my Vixen." He slowly got up and got dress. After he was done, Ruki came bursting in. "Kou! The Sakamakis are hear along with Aphrodite's friends!" Kou had the look of anger on his face. He then smiled saying "Vixen, lets show them that you belong to me now." The two walked out of their room down the hall.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

Latio, Kanato, Shu, Reiji, Ayato, and Subaru were all outside the Mukami mansion, while Cleobella, Demi, Alice, Yui, and Skyler were hidden behind the trees for protection. Ruki, Azusa, and Yuma was outside on the deck. Latio was yelling "GIVE ME BACK MY APHRODITE OR ELSE I'LL BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND!" After ten minutes of yelling, Kou came out with his arm wrapped around Aphrodites shoulder. Everyone gasped at her eyes. "Aphrodite!" Her face remained blank. Cleobella gripped tight to the plants in front of her and whispered "oh dear god." Kou kissed Aphrodite and Latio looked ready to tear off his head from jealousy.

"Vixen darling." Aphrodite looked at Kou as he said "I am just so sick of this trash cluttering up my yard. Sweep it away for me baby girl." She nodded and let go of his body to slowly walked down the stairs to about 20 feet away from everyone. "Aphrodite. It's me. Latio." He slowly walked up to her and suddenly a sword made out of fire appeared. It was faced towards Latio. He looked scared and Aphrodite swung it up high above her head. Before Aphrodite could even take a swing it, Aphrodite was suddenly hit by a powerful and large ice blast; sending her backwards.

They turned over to see it was Cleobella. "She is under the siren spell." Cleobella said. "It has been forbidden for many years since a girl died from it. Barley anyone knows about it and its power now!" "I will take her down! Someone find a way to snap her out of it!" With that, Cleobella made her eyes glowed till they were totally and completely white. "Μεταμορφώστε μου στην αληθινή μου φόρμα!" Cleobella yelled as loud as she can. Suddenly, a small white and purple tornado surrounded Cleobellas body and she levitated into the air.

Her outfit then glowed and was suddenly transformed. Slowly growing from her stomach, a white light crawled up and down her body. In a flash, a short and sexy snow dress appeared. (MOKA OPENING OUTFIT! I DO NOT OWN IT) It had white fur trimmings and was divided into pieced. Her stomach suddenly had a little snowflake belly button piercing. Her face was covered in ice colored makeup. Her eyes looked like snowflakes and she had frozen purple lips. The cloth was a pastel rainbow color and the skirt was just eight inches below her waist showing off her perfect bosom.

Her knee high boots matched her outfit perfectly and she had an ice choker on with a little sparkling snowflake charm that was the sorce of all her power with little chains hanging. Her once rainbow hair lifted into the air and then glowed as it became longer down to her legs and changed to an ice blue color. The hair moved like living snakes and wrapped all around her transforming body and suddenly was in a high ponytail. It actually became ice and her skin was pale and cold like she was frozen. She dis an air punch pose and smiled.

The large tornado suddenly vanished and everyone gasped at her amazing transformation. She looked at Aphrodite with angry eyes. "I WANT EVERYONE TO STAY BACK! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HER NOW! NO MEN SHOULD GET INVOLVED IN THIS! I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET HURT!" Cleobella used her powers to freeze the brothers to the ground and just stared at Aphrodite who slowly recovered from that blast. Aphrodite stood up and her appearance suddenly changed.

Her hair became fire and her skin became red. Her eyes remained the black and her outfit was now made of fire. She thrust her arm out and a large fire sword grew from it. She swung the sword back and forth and did a warrior pose. Cleobella brought her fist to her chest then thrust out. A large ice morning star weapon the size of her body formed in her hands. Cleobella held it like it was a feather. All of a sudden, Cleobella sprinted towards Aphrodite screaming a warrior cry.

With one swing, Aphrodite was knocked to the ground again screaming and groaning. Aphrodite stood up and then began to swing her sword which ended up hitting Cleobella in the face. She screamed and fell face first into the ground. Yuma looked worried until she got up and they saw her clothes her torn. Cleobella turned around to see a huge melted part of her face and she groaned. Slowly, the skin started to grow back like ice and her hair covered her face. Before Cleobella could even get up; Aphrodite charged at her full speed screaming at the top of her lungs and her hair flowing in the breeze.

Cleobella stealthy grabbed her ice morning star without anyone noticing and with one powerful swing, she managed to knock the fire sword out of Aphrodites hand and hit her in the face. A large glow of light appeared from the contact. Aphrodite fell backwards and Cleobella groaned to get up off the ground to her feet. Her outfit was burned and torn showing off even more skin. She then noticed the tiara on her head with the jewel in the center. "THE TIARA!" She yelled causing Kou to have a worried expression.

Before Cleobella can do anything, Aphrodite stood up and brought her hands together. Aphrodite slowly separated them and a small ball of fire formed in her hands. Cleobella gasped and lost all movement in her legs. A tear formed at Aphrodites eye as her face glowed from the flame. Aphrodite thrust the ball at Cleobella. When it hit Cleobella, blood red burns formed on her skin and she was sent flying back. Shu broke free and then he ran after her in a daze and caught her in mid air as she was about to hit the ground.

They both fell to the ground onto the grass and Cleobella then suddenly transformed back to her normal self. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was dead from all of the bruises and burns she got from the fight. Shu had looked at her in worry. "Cleobella? CLEOBELLA!" Shu yelled. The burns were horrible and she was knock unconscious. Yui then teleported behind the now bruised Aphrodite and held her by the neck. Ruki looked like he was about to pull her away.

Yui sunk her fangs into Aphrodites neck and sucked her blood which was as hot as lava. Aphrodite took a hold of Yuis fragile arms and burned them enough to leave marks all over her arms and her hands. Ayato had his eyes wide from shock. Yui screamed as loud as she could. Yui fell to the ground in pain while clutching her arms. Aphrodite turned around and started to hit her repeatedly. Ayato tried desperately to break free. Yui stood up and managed to punch Aphrodite in the face sending her flying backwards into a wooden post.

Yuis face was bleeding and her clothes were as torn as Cleobellas. All of a sudden, Aphrodite threw her to the others and Ayato caught her. He looked at her with surprisingly worried eyes. Her face was even more pale and she had her head fall to the side. "Vixen! You are doing great. Keep sweeping." Kou said from the porch in a relaxed way. Aphrodite nodded and looked back at the group. Her face was scratched and bruised from the fights. She wiped the blood off her face with her thumb and licked it with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed the first part. Thank you for all the comments and likes. I will update next Saturday. Thank you so much.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Fight for Aphrodite Part 2

**Previously:**

**Yuis face was bleeding and her clothes were as torn as Cleobellas. All of a sudden, Aphrodite threw her to the others and Ayato caught her. He looked at her with surprisingly worried eyes. Her face was even more pale and she had her head fall to the side. "Vixen! You are doing great. Keep sweeping." Kou said from the porch in a relaxed way. Aphrodite nodded and looked back at the group. Her face was scratched and bruised from the fights. She wiped the blood off her face with her thumb and licked it with an evil smirk on her face.**

* * *

Demi, Skyler, and Alice were running out of the bushes as Yui and Cleobella were being taken care of by Sakamaki brothers. "APHRODITE! WAKE UP! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Demi yelled. Then Aphrodite made a long fire whip form from her hand and arms along with a fire claw growing from her nails. "We don't want to hurt you. Please wake up from your trance!" Alice said. Her eyes remained blank.

"You leave us no choice. We have to to do this in order to help you!" Skyler said loudly. They all spread out about ten feet away from each other and prepared to transform into their warrior form. "TRANSFORM INTO- DRAGON!" She screamed and then Skylers body glowed totally white. Her body then had a light blue dress and a total warrior pose. She had a water staff and her hair grew down to her butt.

Alice closed her eyes and said "TRANSFORMATION- ICE WOLF PRINCESS!" (PUNK MIKU) Her hair became light blue, straight, and reached down to her butt. Her nails became black with lace elbow gloves that didn't cover her fingers. A tight, leather crop top that showed off her curves and stomach. A star appeared on her left shoulder and on the hem of her leather shorts. Fishnet stockings that only reached six inches above her knees. Her army boots were six inches below her knees with little buckles.

A tight leather choker with a comet pendent was tight around her neck. Her hat was an ice blue army hat that was so cute and with a comet belly button ring. A bushy, light blue tail came out of her but along with matching ears popped from her head.

When the blue spirit was gone, her hair swayed in the breeze perfectly natural and she had her hand on her hips as her pose. Subaru couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. She had her body in a warrior pose.

Demi did little hand jesters and said "FIRE DEMON! AWAKEN!" A ring of fire surrounded Demi and grew to cover her body. Her outfit was split into two pieces. Her top was an orange flame color and her eyes became the same color.

Her skirt was at her thighs and she had matching boots that reached her knees. Her hair became fire as it lifted up into the air. Her skin became tan and her nail grew ling like a tiger. Black strips formed on her body like a tiger.

Her eyes glowed like a flame and her body became like a tiger. her hair was divided into two pigtails and it actually became fire. A golf belt wrapped around her waist and she had a devil tail pop from her butt. She had little stars appeared on her shoulders and her nails became fire orange and red. Red cat ears and white whiskers came from her head and a fire choker glowed as it merged from her skin. She did a cute fighters pose and made a gun hand signal at the end of her transformation.

* * *

The now transformed girls prepared for a fight. "Aphrodite. This is your last chance." Demi said. "VIXEN! Sweep this trash away from my sight." Kou said Aphrodite smiled and did a fighters pose. Skyler created a water staff as Demi was making fire nun-chucks. Alice made an ice battle ax and spun around. Their hair flowed in the breeze. On Demis head was a sacride symbol for fire, Alice had an ice symbol on her arm and Skyler had a water symbol on the top of her left breast.

Demi ran up to Aphrodite as Alice and Skyler prepared for their attacks. Before Demi could even hit Aphrodite, she stabbed Demi in the shoulder with a fire blade. Demi screamed at the top of her lungs and Azusa felt his body ache. Demi fell to the ground and Aphrodite kicked her away. Demi stood up to hit Aphrodite with the nun-chucks. Demi repeatedly hit Aphrodite in the face and she ended up to the ground with cuts all over her face. All of a sudden, Demi started to cough up blood. They both were bleeding like crazy and it stained the grass.

Aphrodite picked Demi up by the neck and tossed her away. Kanato dropped his teddy to catch Demi in mid air. They both fell to the ground and Azuza collapsed from worry. Alice and Skyler ran charging towards their possessed Aphrodite to hit her with both of their weapons. Aphrodite was sent flying to the ground leaving a rut in the dirt. Aphrodite got up and created a fire ball in her hands. When she threw it, it was aiming for Skyler but Alice managed to get them both out of the way although Alice suffered a serious burn.

Aphrodite smiled and came charging at them with another fire whip. Alice used her Ice ax to block the attack. Skyler suddenly sprouted wings and went for an air attack. Alice lost her ax and created a new weapon. She created an ice staff and managed to hit Aphrodite to the ground. Skyler used water blast to hit her. Smoke rose from Aphrodite as she screamed bloody murder like she was a fire being put out. Her fire glowed down slightly then suddenly grew twice its size.

Aphrodite suddenly threw a fire ball in the air; knocking Skyler out of it and into the arms of Reiji. She transformed back with burns and scars all over her body. They were bleeding like crazy. Alice trembled and Subaru didn't want his Alice hurt. He started to run up to her and Aphrodite hit her with a fire blast. Alice screamed and fell out cold. Latio yelled "ENOUGH!" Latio ran up to Aphrodite. "Baby girl?" Aphrodite stared at him with a blank stare. "Baby girl. It's me! Your sweetie. Wake up please." Her eyes turned normal for a second.

They turned back to black and she grabbed Latio by the throat. He gasped for air and she threw him to the ground. Cleobella moaned like she was going to wake up. Aphrodite walked up to Latio and twisted his arm backwards. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "BABY GIRL! WAKE UP!" She only twisted harder. "Get it through your head. She is mine now!" Kou said. "YOU DON'T DESERVE A GIRL LIKE APHRODITE!" Latio yelled. "APHRODITE IS A WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" He said as Aphrodite twisted more.

A tear fell from her eyes as she twisted. "He looked up as he saw her eyes transform back for a second. Her grip loosened and she said "...Latio..?" Her eyes turned back to black and she twisted harder. "Latio! It's the crown!: Cleobella yelled before falling asleep again. He looked up at the crown and how the lack jewel sparkled. She twisted even harder and Latio felt like his arm will break in two. She let go and took out a 12 inch dagger. She grabbed his other arm.

Latio looked deep into her eyes. "APHRODITE PLEASE WAKE UP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I BEG OF YOU! I WILL LISTEN TO YOU MORE OFTEN, I WON'T LIE TO YOU, I'LL TELL YOU ABOUT MY PAST! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU BECAUSE...! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU APHRODITE! I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU! BABY GIRL! I'M BEGGING OF YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her hand. When the tear absorbed into her skin, her eyes suddenly returned to her pink contact colors.

She looked around and said "Latio?" She released him and Latio stood up. "Baby girl?' Kou stood dumb folded. She looked up and started to yell "Latio get this crown off of me" As she was pushing it off of her head. With all of his strength, Latio pulled off the tiara and smashed it on the ground breaking the gem. Once the jewel was smashed, Aphrodites eyes turned completely white. Spirits left her body and the markings suddenly appeared on her stomach. They slowly vanished and Aphrodite fell out cold. Latio caught her and they all suddenly disappeared with Kou yelling "THIS IS NOT OVER!" They all arrived at the mansion to care for the girls.


	17. Chapter 16: Recovery Part 1

The group of Sakamaki brothers walked gently into the mansion and each brother took great care into bringing their girls into their bedrooms.

_**Shu's Bedroom:**_

Shu carefully placed Cleobella on his bed and ran to his bathroom to grab a dusty first aid kit. When he came back, Cleobella was stirring in her sleep. She suddenly woke up and groaned in pain as she tried to sit up. Shu said "Careful. You took a really bad blow back their. I'm surprised that you can even sit up properly." A tear escaped her eye. She looked over at me and groaned in pain. "Listen. I am going to need to take your shirt off to dress and care your wounds." She didn't protest. She just turned around and slowly undid her buttons on her shirt. The shoulders slowly fell to the bed revealing even more scars on her pale skin. Shu kept a blank face and walked over to her. Cleobellas body was covered in bloody burns and bruises. He sat on his bed and took out some burn cream. He squeezed the cream on his hands and slowly massaged it on her back and shoulders.

"Shu?" She said lightly. He looked up but kept massaging the cream into her skin. " How is Aphrodite?" Shu shushed her and said "She is OK and back to normal." She smiled and tears of joy escaped her eyes. She took some burn cream and softly rubbed her front. "Shu...Thank you for doing this." He nodded and took out some gauze. He then slowly wrapped it around her body to prevent anything from happening to the wounds. She was softly pushed down. "I need to do your legs now." She nodded and Shu gave her a pain pill. She took it and Shu slowly rubbed the cream up and down her legs. She softly moaned and suddenly fell asleep. Shu wrapped up her legs and then covered Cleobella with the covers. He softly kissed her head and said softly "...I love you Cleobella..." He softly kissed her lips and left her so that she can sleep.

* * *

_**Reijis Bedroom:**_

Reiji placed Skyler in a soft chair. She suddenly woke up and groaned from pain. He went to his books and took a a medical one. He flipped through the pages and found a potion. "This should help you with the pain. (MY OWN ORIGINAL SPELL!) Reiji started by getting a wooden bowl. He started the potion by grounding the roots of burdock into a fine powder. He took some eucalyptus leaves and juiced them into the bowl. He grabbed about two tablespoons of fennel seeds and mixed the ingredients together. Reiji then minced a clove of garlic and some nutmeg till they were in a fine powder. As he was mixing the ingredients, Skyler said "I'm sorry to make you do this." He just looked over to her and said "It's fine. This gives me a challenge. I have never needed to make a healing potion in my life." They both smiled and he continued to make the healing potion.

He looked into his cubart and took out something called "Axolotl cells" and squirted into the bowl. (You don't need to use it in real life) He then used some raspberry leaf seeds and thyme into the bowl. It all looked like regular powder. She started to mix in some rose quart powder and come cloves in. He mixed it all together and poured it into a glass of water. The water turned a light blue and he gave it to Skyler. She softly took it and drank it in one gulp. Suddenly, the glass broke into pieces when she dropped it and she was knock out cold again. "Just as I thought." Reiji carried Skyler to his bed and paid her down on the covers. He kissed her head softly. "I won't let anyone else take you away." He left her smiling in his sleep as he sat down to read his book.

* * *

_**Kanatos Bedroom:**_

Kanato placed Demi on his bed and placed teddy next to her. "Ouch! Ow ow ow!" He went to his bathroom and came out with a spell book. "I am going to put another soul inside your body." He said. She gulped and asked "Why?' He looked at her with crazy eyes and his fangs. "It is to help you heal my dove." She blushed at 'my dove' and then smiled. "It won't be a human. It will be a salamanders life. The regenerating part of it anyway. I once put a soul inside Teddy over there." She gulped and Kanatos book started to glow. "KAMI yami. Asobi no Kingston so tia cursed onared ne shafnida!" Demis eyes glowed and suddenly she was out cold. She spent the night with teddy and Kanato taking care of her and her bloody, burned wounds.

* * *

_**Ayatos Bedroom:**_

Ayato softly placed Yui on the bed and then walked to the bathroom. Yui was still out cold when he came back. "Such a weak little vampire." He sat on the bed and slowly treated her wounds. "Idiot. Taking on a job that you can't handle. Your still a new born. You have to get use to your powers." He shook his head in anger. He looked at her delicate features and his heart skipped a beat. (Heart beats are in the story) "Why am I so taken by this maiden? What is it about her that captivates me?" He took care of her wounds tenderly. "How did I fall for this woman? So hard?" She slowly tossed in her sleep and groaned from the pain. Slowly he injected his fangs into her neck and spit some of his blood into her. This blood should help the healing process quicken. He looked into her face and suddenly kissed her lips.

_**Subarus Bedroom:**_

Subaru held Alice close as if he feared that she would slip away from him. He ran to his bathroom to grab a dusty first aid kit. She just turned around and slowly undid her buttons on her shirt. The shoulders slowly fell to the bed revealing even more scars on her pale skin. Subaru opened his eye wide and walked over to her. Alices body was covered in bloody burns and bruises. He sat on his bed and took out some burn cream. He slowly massaged it on her back and shoulders. He then laid her down and massaged the cream into her legs. She gasped and blushed, "Damn it! Why does she have to be so cute?" He thought. He slowly leaned in and kissed her leg. She gasped and blushed deeper. Alice then fell asleep and Subaru smiled. "..I love you Alice..." He softly kissed her lips.

_**Latios Bedroom:**_

Aphrodite was crying because of all of the things that she did. "How am I ever going to make it up?" Latio held her close as she cried. She then blushed. "Latio...I heard what you said..." He looked at her confused. She pulled back and said "I heard what you said about how you would do anything for me...and that you love me..." She blushed and looked away. Latio blushed and took a hold of her face. "...I love you Aphrodite... I can't imagine my life without you. You are my Eve." She smiled and looked away blushing. Latio leaned in and kissed her passionately. He laid her on the bed and slowly started to suck on her tongue. Her mind went blank as he slowly removed the shoulders off of her dress.


	18. Chapter 16: Recovery Part 2

_**Akitas P.O.V:**_

I walked silently down the dark, empty hallway and into the Cleobellas room. I saw the rainbow hair Cleobella and my darling white haired angel Alice sleeping soundly. I slowly walked up to the bed and saw Alice sleeping soundly. Her skin was covered in scars but it still glowed beautifully like a thousand suns. I took out a bouquet of her favorite roses and left them on the pillow. I brought my small fingers to her forehead and said "Dream of my memories." Her forehead glowed and she suddenly smiled in her sleep. "I will kill Subaru and make you mine forever. I will have you remember me again my love." With that, he vanished from her room and into the dark of night.

* * *

_**The Next Night:**_

Cleobella woke up to see that Alice is still asleep. She smiled and walked out of bed and to her desk. She looked back at the cute sleeping Alice and smiled. She walked into her bathroom and took off her clothes. She took off all of her bandages and saw an image in the mirror that she didn't even recognize. She saw her body was covered in bloody burns, black bruises, and deep cuts all over her once pristine skin. She hopped in the shower and the cold water soothed the stinging sensation. the water made all the blood from her injuries. When the water turned hot, the beating water made the pain vanish through your mind. After a few minutes, she filled a bucket with warm water and took out a wash cloth.

Before she left the rainbow bathroom, Cleobella wrapped her wounds in soft, white gauze and wrapped up in a fuzzy robe. She exited the bathroom with the bucket of warm water and the first aid kit to see Alice waking up and groaning in slight pain. Cleobella walked up to her pet and sat on the edge of her bed. "Alice. I am going to treat your wounds now OK?" A tear left her eye and Alice asked "C-can you s-sing to me the l-lullaby that you sang w-when I was a p-puppy? Please?" Another tear escaped her eye. Cleobella smiled softly and said "Of course I can you idiot. I will always sing it to you." Cleobella took out the necessary thing needed to treat all of Alices wounds.

"Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono  
Zutto egaiteta yume  
Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no  
Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni  
Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara  
Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni  
Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku  
FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite"

Cleobella continued singing as she dabbed rubbing alcohol on Alices wounds.

"Let's sing a song  
Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete  
Day by day  
Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae  
Let's sing a song  
Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo  
More and more  
Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete  
Many thanks for you  
Fushigi na deai  
Kurikaesu uchi  
Taisetsu na mono ga suete  
Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi  
Ima de ha waratte aiseru  
Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE (SUTE-JI) ni akogareteta  
Mou watashi hitori janai  
Minna no egao ga afureteru  
Koko ga ibasho nano kara  
Let's sing a song  
Konya ha SPOTLIGHT (SUPO-TOLAITO) yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru  
Day by day  
Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru  
Let's sing a song  
Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai  
More and more  
Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai  
Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooow)  
Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)  
Let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)  
Repeat and repeat (come on on yea)  
This is song for you"

Alice fell asleep after Cleobella wrapped all of Alices wounds.

* * *

Yui woke up to see Skyler covered in bloody wounds. Yui walked into her bathroom and took off all of her bandages. She saw her body was covered in bloody burns, black bruises, and deep cuts all over her skin. She hopped in the shower and the water made all the blood from her injuries fade. Before she left the rainbow bathroom, Yui wrapped her wounds in soft, white gauze and wrapped up in a fuzzy robe. She exited the bathroom with the first aid kit to see Skyler waking up and groaning in slight pain. Yui walked up to her and sat on the edge of her bed. "I am going to treat your wounds now OK?" Skyler asked "S-sing to me the l-lullaby that you sang please?" Another tear escaped her eye. Yui smiled softly and said "Of course I can you idiot. I will always sing it to you."

"O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell  
Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell  
Being in our family we must play by the rules  
Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all

While running errands in a peaceful town nearby  
I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes  
Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright  
I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight

But this love will remain locked deep inside  
For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"  
I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease  
So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown  
"O my Queen, your dessert for today is brioche"  
And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw

People of the country were possessed with fear and rage  
Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age  
If this is what they call a retribution for her sins  
God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin

"Here are my spare clothes, now wear these and run  
Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone  
Don't you worry we look the same in every way  
No one would ever notice that you got away"

O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee  
We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas  
They say you are a lady of vice and disdain  
Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins

Once upon a time in a country far away  
Where a lot of crimes were committed every day  
My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age  
Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage

They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)  
They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)  
Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)  
Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)

O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone  
We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone  
O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call  
I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all  
Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again  
Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends"

* * *

_**I am ending the chapter here. **_

_**Songs:**_

_**Full Moon: New Future**_

_**Vocaloid: Servant of Evil**_


	19. Chapter 17: Healing and Revolutions

Cleobella started too slowly wake up to the sound of a bunch of little crickets chirping in the distance. She turned over groaning in her sleep like state to see little Alice in her animal form, still sleeping like a little baby. The young and cute Cleobella slowly got out of her soft bed and started to get ready for a long day of school. She looked over to see her school outfit all laid out and ready for her to put on. She also saw a little note attached to the top of it. When Cleobella opened the note, it read "Cleobella. Don't overdo it. Be careful today. I will help you out today whenever I can. Shu." She smiled and whispered his name in a dream like state. A light blushed appeared on her face and she picked up her school uniform.

She took her clean clothes into the bathroom and started to get ready for school. She took off all of her old dirty clothes that were bloodstained and took a nice little shower washing all the blood away and pain away from her body and mind. When she out of the shower, she started to brush her teeth with her favorite bubblegum toothpaste making sure to hit the wisdom teeth. She finishes and took out her comb to tame her wild hair. Her hair went past her hips so it took a while to comb it out. She put her hair in a side ponytail. As she was doing this; she then remembered something. She opened her medicine cabinet to see a bunch of little round gold pills. When she held them in her hands, her mind went through a flash back of the last memory she had of her still missing mother.

* * *

_A young lady in her early twenties with long rainbow hair that reached her legs had all of her large bags packed. She picked them up in her both of hands and looked away from her home. She sighed and looked back only to see a little girl with shoulder length rainbow hair like hers crying softly into her fox doll. The woman sighed and hugged the girl tightly with tears in her eyes. "I will find you again my tiger lily. I promise." The woman said "Cleobella, I want you to have these." The woman took out four bottles of golden pills. "Cleobella my life, my child, and darling." Young Cleobella looked the woman in the eyes and cried more. __"Keep these away from your father. These are only for you and you alone. When you hold these, think of your mother." _

_Cleobella cried more and hugged the lady as she said "MOMMY!" Her mother kissed her forehead. "I will be back my tiger lily. I promise. I swear to you that I will have you back into my life when you remember why I had to leave you. I want you to promise that you will be independent and strong." Young Cleobella nodded with more tears trailing down her eyes. The woman turned around and started to walk away. She did one last look back and she started to vanish into a million snowflakes as tears continued to fall from their eyes.__"I will be able to teach you my tricks. I love you tiger lily." Cleobella dropped to her knees and cried a river of snowflakes instead of tears. She continued to cry until everything faded into the darkness of the night._

* * *

Cleobella then shook her head vigorously and took one on the little pills. They felt like gummies actually being crushed by her teeth instead of a bitter taste. The stinging from all of her wounds stops and she slowly got out of the shower. She then dried off and slowly started to get dressed into her school uniform. Her outfit felt like silk from heaven against her damaged skin. She walked out of the bathroom to see Alice is still fast asleep like a baby. Cleobella walked over to her and slowly shook her shoulder. She slowly woke her up and she said "Here. Take this." Alice took the round pill and her body felt better. Alice transformed into a fox. She climbed on Cleobellas shoulder and cuddled closer to her. She walked out of the room and saw the girl Aphrodite with Demi on her shoulder.

She stared at Cleobella with tears in her eyes and suddenly bowed as she said "I am sorry for everything." Yui came down with Skyler in her human form. Cleobella said "Take one of these pills. They will help with the pain." Everyone stared at the pill and realized that these were her mothers pills. Cleobella nodded and the girls all tool the pills causing their wounds to feel a million times better than before. Everyone joined in hands and walked down the stairs. The Sakamaki brothers were there in the entrance hallway with Akita and Ren. "Starting today, Akita and Ren will be with us in school. Ren suddenly jumped in front of Skyler. Alice and Demi transformed into their human form. "Hello beautiful." Ren said to Skyler as he kissed her hand. Reiji stared in anger and also stared in jealousy from the two.

Skyler backed up behind Yui and Ren followed her. Meanwhile, Akita was just staring at the beautiful and also cute Alice that was in her human form instead of her animal form. Alice had both of her fox ears and a tail out. Her tail was just wagging like a little puppy dog. Subaru felt his anger boil over when he saw that Akita was staring at Alice in her half human half animal form. He gripped his hand into a tight fist. Alice smelled blood and looked to Subaru. She gasped and said "Oh Subaru. Your hand is bleeding!" Her white hair flowed as she ran right past Akita and right to Subaru. Akita followed her as Alice took out a handkerchief. She tenderly treated his wound causing Akita to look in jealousy and for Subaru to look at her tenderly.

Her white hair covered her bewitching purple eyes. Alice made her tail and ears vanish from sight. Akita clenched his fist from jealousy and Reiji said "It's time for us to get to our night school." As he walked in between Ren and Skyler taking her hand. They walked out with everyone following behind them and Ren with anger in his eyes. When they entered the limo, Alice sat next to Subaru to tend to his wounds. Akita looked at them with burning anger in his eyes. Her hair tickled Subarus skin as she tended his wounds with total care. She spent the entire limo ride from the mansion to the school carefully tending the nail wounds on Subarus hand. She was wrapping the wound with a bandage and they arrived at the school.

Once they arrived at the school the Sakamaki brothers exited the limo first in order to help the damaged girls out of the limo. They groaned from the pain and slowly entered the school. The girls friends came up to them and they asked them about their absence and the injuries on their bodies. They brushed it off saying that they almost got hit by a car but the Sakamaki brothers saved them before the car hit. Alice said "I am going to be in the nurses office to change my bandages." Everyone nodded as she walked to the nurse. Akita stared at her as she walk away. When she was out of their sight, Akita vanished. Subaru got extremely jealous and went after them to makes sure nothing happens.

* * *

Alice walked into the nurse office and saw that no one else was in there. She was all alone. She shrugged off the alone feeling and grabbed some gauze, burn cream, and medical tape to help tend to her bloody wounds. She then walked behind a curtain to a bed and started to slowly take off all of her clothes trying her best not to hurt herself or to accidentally cause her pain. As she was doing this, she heard the nurses door suddenly open then close telling her that someone else has walked in the room. "Hello?" There was no sound so she shrugged and continued to take off her clothes. When her body was now bare, and someone opened the curtains. She screamed and instantly covered her naked body with a blanket. She looked over and saw Akita was staring at her with no emotion in his eyes.

She panted and said "Akita. What are you doing in here? I'm changing in here so can you please leave so I can finish?" He stared at her blanket that was wrapped around her body and then Akita suddenly ripped it off of Alice exposing her cars and pale skins. He took off his cloak and pushed Alice on the bed. She tried to scream only to be stopped by Akitas wet lips. He moved his lips to her neck and slowly traveled up as he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to gasp. Her heart was beating like crazy from the way he was touching her but it was familiar. Akita trailed his hands up her leg and she felt a surge of hear move through her body. The way her heart was beating; you can hear it from her chest.

Akita moved his kissed down to her chest and down to her stomach. She arched her back and covered her mouth to suppress a moan. Akita chuckled and licked up her and up to her lips to taste them again. He gave her a passionate kiss and slowly started to massage her body. She tried her best to push him off unable to call for help with his lips firmly pressing against hers. He passionately and slowly started to rub his hands up and down her body when Subaru suddenly came bursting in. He growled and ripped Akita off of Alice while he was closing the curtains so Alice to get dressed. Akita looked up with a smirk and said "Interrupting an intimate moment between us? Naughty naughty Subaru."

Alice continued to hide behind the curtains as Akita finished the sentence. "Shut up! Alice is my Eve! You touch her again and I swear to god I will rip your body into little pieces!" Alice blushed deep at his pure hearted words and covered her mouth so she could stop herself from gasping as tears of joy traveled down her cheeks. "Why do you want to protect this girl so much?" Subaru blushed deeply as he looked at Akita with a deadly glare. "Because I am in love with her!" Alice opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth as she blushed at his heart fulled words. She came out from behind the nurses curtain and then Akita started chuckling like a mad man. "I doubt that Alice will let you kill...Her ex boyfriend." Alice and Subaru stared at him in shock and miss belief.


	20. Chapter 18: Memories

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Alice continued to hide behind the curtains as Akita finished the sentence. "Shut up! Alice is my Eve! You touch her again and I swear to god I will rip your body into little pieces!" Alice blushed deep at his pure hearted words and covered her mouth so she could stop herself from gasping as tears of joy traveled down her cheeks. "Why do you want to protect this girl so much?" **_

_**Subaru blushed deeply as he looked at Akita with a deadly glare. "Because I am in love with her!" Alice opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth as she blushed at his heart fulled words. She came out from behind the nurses curtain and then Akita started chuckling like a mad man. "I doubt that Alice will let you kill...Her ex boyfriend." Alice and Subaru stared at him in shock and miss belief.**_

* * *

Alice and Subaru started in silent shock at Akitas words. Alice suddenly got more angry that ever before. "Lie. I have never had any boyfriend before. No man has ever won my heart before. I have never been in love with anyone except for Subaru here." Alice then opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth in shock at her passionate words. They stared blankly at her words with Akita glaring angrily at Subaru and she started to leave. Akita then started to sing a song that triggered something like a memory from her mysterious past. She looked back to Akita and stared at him in confusion.

* * *

My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner

(Memories came flooding back and forth through her conficed brain.)

If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you

I was born sick  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.

(A memory of her crying waving someone off made her even more confused. She was begging hin to erase all of her memories of them together.)

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the Goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice

Drain the whole sea  
Get something shiny  
Something meaty for the main course  
That's a fine-looking high horse  
What you got in the stable?  
We've a lot of starving faithful

That looks tasty  
That looks plenty  
This is hungry work

(With every verse, more memories came flooding back but then suddenly disappering again. Subaru waslooking at them both in confusion and also anger. A tear trailed down her pale and injured face.)

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me my deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean  
Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

* * *

Alice couldn't believe her ears. Flashbacks of her past came flooding into her mind. Akita stood up and said "I have missed you so much... my Snow fox." More warm tears trailed down her eyes to her pale cheeks and she ran out of the room crying with more memories beaming into her eyes. "Alice!" Subaru called out to her and Akita chuckled. "You're not in love with her." Subaru clenched his fist as Akitas words. "You don't even have a nickname for her. I AM A BETTER MAN FOR HER THAN YOU ARE!"

Subaru glared at Akita and suddenly punched him in the face while saying "Shut your mouth!" Subaru picked Akita up by the collar and yelled "Alice is mine! Keep your paws off of her!" Subaru threw him against the wall and ran after Alice. Akita stood up and said in pain "Alice is my one love. I will steal her from you. Or die trying. No one will stop me." He grabbed his cloak and disappeared from sight to think of a way to get Alice back in his arms forever.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Cleoballa was in her classroom with only Reiji, Shu, and the teacher. As she was talking notes for class, a small note appeared at the corner of her desk. She looked at the the note. It read "Meet me behind the school during lunch. Shu." I looked at the note in confusion. I folded the note up knowing I couldn't disagree with him. Another note saying the exact same thing pops up in front of her. Every five minutes, a new note appeared. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever. She also had to get her own feelings straighten out. After tons of notes and three classes later, lunch time has finally come. She feared for what would happen. She gathered all of her courage and walked to the back of the school where Shu was waiting for her. She suddenly tied her hair into a high ponytail.

She gulped and walked up to his. She saw that his fist were clenches and his feet were spread apart like he was in a battle stance. Her heart was beating faster than anything else. She walked up to Shu with fear in her eyes. "You wanted me to e here so tell me what you want." She kept her face straight even though on the inside her heart was beating like crazy. He turned around at that he was facing the trees. She looked at him confused. "Look Cleoballa, I am on my going to say this once so listen up." She braced herself for the worst. In an instant, when her eyes were closed from the fear, she was embraced by a large pair of masculine arms. "I'm in love with you." She gasped at his word and he reapeted himself with even more passion than before. She couldn't believe her ears.

A tear of joy appeared in her eye. "I don't care if you don't love me back but every time when I see Yuma talking to you, I get so jealous. I could just tear his head off." Her heart was beating so hard that it could jump right out of her own chest. She knew what her heart was saying. "I love you too Shu. I don't know how. But ever since you took y first kiss, I have been feeling so warm and tingly towards the thought of you." She closed her eyes and slowly hugged him back. Shu couldn't hold back anymore of his desires. He pulled back from the hug and stared into her rainbow eyes. She stared into his ocean blues and a small strand of her hair fell in front of her face.

Shu used his fingers and moved the strand behind her ear. He then trailed his fingers down to her chin and cupped it with his thumb and finger. He slowly brought her lips closer to his. After what felt like forever, Shus soft lips finally met hers. He gently massaged her lips sending spark up and down her body. She melted into the kiss and Shu wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and Cleobella grasped onto his arms. She pulled back and said "W-we have class." He ignored her words and softly kissed her neck. She felt like her body was melting as Shu touched her. Where ever his fingers trailed, her body temperature rose.

Cleobella felt like she could pass out from the passionate kiss. Shu slowly pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss Cleobella. He felt like his hear could stop right there from the passionate kiss. The chilly breeze slowly soothed her rising temperature. Shu released her lips and slowly started to trail his lips up her jawline to her earlobe. "Shu no... We have class..." She gasped and griped to his shirt unknowingly. The feeling of his lips on her earlobe made her go crazy. They suddenly heard a voice. "I have told you... Keep those actions in your bedroom." Shu growled and looked over to see Reiji was standing there with anger in his eyes.

* * *

_**TODAY IS AN EXTRA SPECIAL DAY! I GOT THE HAIR EXTENSIONS I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! ENJOY!**_


	21. Chapter 19: FINALLY!

_**Previously:**_

_**Cleobella felt like she could pass out from the passionate kiss. Shu slowly pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss Cleobella. He felt like his hear could stop right there from the passionate kiss. The chilly breeze slowly soothed her rising temperature. Shu released her lips and slowly started to trail his lips up her jawline to her earlobe. "Shu no... We have class..." She gasped and griped to his shirt unknowingly. The feeling of his lips on her earlobe made her go crazy. They suddenly heard a voice. "I have told you... Keep those actions in your bedroom." Shu growled and looked over to see Reiji was standing there with anger in his eyes.**_

* * *

Reiji was staring angrily at Shu. "You have class now. When you get home you can do whatever you want." With this chance, Cleobella ran into the building with Shu watching her run. He just smirked to himself and disappeared into the school. Cleobella ran into the bathroom and washed her face trying to wake up from this dream. She shook her head like a dog and started to calm down. When her senses came back, she walked out of the bathroom for the last class of the day. She was nervous for what might happen when she gets home. After class, everyone met up in the main entrance. Shu wrapped his arms around her shoulder and whispered "I can't wait to get you home."

He nibbled on her earlobe with his right fang and she shuttered with a pale blush appearing on her nervous face. When they all got in the car, Ayato and Yui weren't speaking to each other again for some unknown reason. Skyler sat in the middle of Ren and Reiji reading Romeo and Juliet. Demi sat next to Kanato as they talked about candy and sweet treats. Alice sat between Cleobella and Demi as far away from Subaru and Akita as possible who were glaring at each other like . Shu sat next to Cleobella staring at her. After a long car ride, they finally arrived at the mansion. When the car stopped, Shu grabbed Cleobella and ran inside with everyone staring. Then Ayato grabbed Yui and took her to his room for an unknown reason. Alice ran inside Cleobellas room to find an answer.

* * *

Shu carried Cleobella into his bedroom and forced a passionate kiss on her breakable lips. He forced her against the door shutting it closed. Cleobella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Shu..we shouldn't..." Shu just made her be quiet and kissed her lightly harder. He locked the door before picking up and throwing Cleobella onto the bed. Her heart was beating like a jack rabbit as she bounced lightly onto the soft fabric. Shu slowly turned around and looked at her with passionate but lust filled eyes. He felt his hunger for her body grow in his stomach when she stares at her.

She started to back up slowly on the bed near the pillows as Shu moved closer to her like a primal animal with his golden hair in the way of his ocean blue eyes. He slowly started to crawl up the bed as she backed up to the headboard. "Listen...I have never really... well done anything... like this before." She looked away embarrassed. "I'm really scared." She felt his hands touch her skin and forced her to look at him. She trembled from both excitement and fear. "But I trust you." He softly pressed his wet lips against hers for a soft and passionate kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and fell onto the bed.

Shu smiled and lightly kissed up her jawline. She gasped sothen moaned at his lips on her soft ice pale skin. He grazed his sharp fangs against Cleobellas skin and she shivered up and down her spine. He gently punctured his fangs into her neck causing her to squeak from pain. She then tugged onto his shirt as blood slowly flowed from her neck into his mouth. He tasted the sweetness of her blood and it drove him insane. Shu trailed his hands up her school blouse. She gasped at his touch and her jacket slowly fell off her shoulders. She pushed off the rest of her jacket and let it fall so the floor.

Shu then began to pull out the buttons of Cleobellas shirt. When her shirt was completely open exposing her quivering stomach. He released her neck and kissed down her stomach. Because of the grip onto his shirt, the lower his kisses went, the higher his shirt was moving over his stomach and chest. When his kisses reached the rim of her school skirt. She did a small gasp and her cheeks became pink. Shu sat up and began to pull of the rest of his shirt by pulling the back of his collar and bringing it forward.

Her eyes were glued to his toned chest. She gently trails her hand down his chest to feel his cold skin. She suddenly heard his heart beat and she melted into his arms. Shu grabbed onto the end of her shirt and slowly slid it down her shoulders. The cold air tingled her skin and Shu stared at her body. "...Beautiful..." She blushed deeper and he slowly kissed her again. Her mind was gone to mars and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She moaned at his touch and then he moved his hands to her pastel bra. She was shivering from fear and the cold air that touched her skin.

Her body froze and slightly twitched as he removed her bra. When it started to fall down her shoulders, she instantly covered her chest to hide herself. Her face was like a tomato in ripe. Shu slowly took her writs and slowly pulled them apart revealing herself. Her scared body twitched as he did this and saw her beautiful skin. He began to trail light kisses down her chest and she gasped. Her head was now on Jupiter when he kissed up and down her chest to her stomach. Cleobella arched her back and fell onto the bed.

As she fell back, Shu wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her body closer. Sweat lightly drips down her body to the sheets. He slowly began to lick her navel causing Cleobella to slam her eyes shut and lightly pant. Her mind was racing as he touched her and pulled down her school skirt. In order to hide herself, she crossed her legs and pulled her knees to her chest. He just chuckled and unbuttoned his own pants. He let them fall to the floor leaving him only in his boxers. She couldn't even look him in the face.

She was shaking as he slowly crawled back up her twitching body. He stared into her scared eyes and slowly leaned down for another passionate kiss. As he did this, her tension melted away like butter. Cleobella released her legs and snaked her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. He trailed his hands down the curves of her body and to her wet area. She gasped at where his hand was and he slowly began to rub. Her scared squeaks echoed through the night and more sweat dripped down her skin.

He also began to sweat with her from him holding back his passions for the longest time. He pulled away from the kiss and brought his lips to her womanhood. She held back a scream in her throat like taking a large pill. He gripped onto her legs tightly leaving what would become bruises on her skin. She gripped the sheets. "Shu... Don't do that... I can't take it." She managed to groan out. He just pulled off her panties and he lost control. He stuck his tongue into her and she opened her eyes wide as she gasped.

Her back looked like the arch of a bridge. She felt like her body was about to explode from passion. She felt more sweat drip down her eyebrows. Her heart was beating like a drum. Pink blush covered her face as she felt his tongue twirl around her insides. Then he trailed his tongue up her stomach to her neck. Cleobella gripped the sheets tightly and ice began to form under her hands. She moans and felt him remove his boxers. She blushed and pant as something touched her womanhood.

"AHH." She gasped as something touched her. Shu looked into her eyes. "We are about to become one." She closed her eyes and nodded saying it was ok. With one quick thrust, Shu and Cleobella became one. She held back a scream as a tear rolled down her eyes and ice slowly started to rise up the headboard and started to create a dome over them. Shu kissed away her salty tears and she felt her blood start to drip down him. More tears rolled down her eyes and Shu kept on kissing them away.

He waited till the searing pain look in her face faded away to nothing but pure pleasure. When her face relaxed, he slowly began to move inside of her and was trying to not to harm Cleobella in any way. She whinced slightly but it wasn't pain she was feeling inside of her, it was all just pure pleasure. The way that their bodies became one was just driving her mad. He continued to thrust into her as sweat was dripping faster down his eyebrow. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. The Ice dome surrounded them and she felt like her body would explode.

He felt her insides grasp around him and he started to throb. Her hair was sticking everywhere and the ice continued to grow around them. Her mind was gone and her body fell limp. He gripped onto her shoulders and started to go harder. He grasped pillows and it shredded to pieces with feathers flying all over and into the air. They felt coldness surround their bodies and her heart was about to stop. Shu started to kiss her again with more passion than before. She moaned into the kiss as more of the walls started to crack more.

Sweat poured off his body and they both grunted. "S-Shu... I... I feel like..." She panted hard and grunted more from him moving inside of her. She felt his throb inside of her causing her to gasp more and louder. The clear ice walls surrounding them started to crack and Cleobellas eyes glowed white. "Almost...there..." He grunted. The more he thrust, the more the ice walls cracked. With one more thrust, she gasped loud. The ice walls shattered to a million pieces turning into snow falling on their bodies. They both reached their climaxes and Shu then collapsed onto her tired body.

The blankets covered their sweaty bodies as snow fell onto them and Shu laid next to Cleobella who was out cold from the tiredness. He smiled at her beautiful figure and her closed eyes. He entered his drawer and took out a little box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful snowflake shaped ring. He put it on her ring finger and said "This is to prove that you belong to me. And it proves my love for you." He whispered that in her ear and kissed her forehead. Shu cuddled her close and he fell asleep with a smile of his face and the woman he loves in his arms.


	22. Chapter 20: Trying to Remember

Alice was looking through all of the photo books trying to remember who Akita was to her and how he is connected to her lost past. Piles of the books were lying everywhere next to her as she was searching. As she was looking through, Subaru suddenly came bursting into the room with an angry look on his face and a death glare in his eyes.

She turned around and saw that Subaru was only staring at her. She stood up and saw he was walking towards her threateningly like he was about to kill her with his own bear hands. She felt her body tremble with fear of what was about to happen.

She started to babble as she was backing up towards the wall. "Subaru! I swear! I don't remember who he is!" She was now backed against the wall trembling in fear. "I-If I knew or even remembered him I would..." She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers.

Alice felt her mind go completely blank. Subaru slowly pulled back from the kiss and Alice ended her sentence with "...Tell you..." She blushed then touched her lips. She looked deep into his eyes causing Subaru to kiss her again softly and full of passion.

She melted in the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck on instinct. She blushed at her own actions. She felt him place his strong hands on her hips. Alice felt her cheeks blush at his hands but she smiled knowing it was him.

As the kiss began to get more passionate, Akita came in the door. He saw what was happening between them and he lost his temper. He ran to Subaru to grab him by the collar and threw him off of Alice. She screamed from fear as Akita punched Subaru repeatedly.

In between each punch, he yelled as loud as he could with a fiery rage "ALICE...IS...MINE...!" He yelled that repeatedly. She stepped in between them. She swung her arm back to slap Akita across the face ah hard as she could. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She ran to Subaru's side.

Alice transformed into a full wolf and she carried him out of the room into the hall. Akita ran to his room in an angry fit to his locked closet. Akita pulled his entire closet contents out to the floor till he found a little blood red box with a black pendent lock. On the lock was "A+A" in just a beautiful cursive. The design on the box were like plant vines swarming something.

He took out a black necklace from his cloak and it was a key with a skeleton head on it. He used the key to open the mysterious box. It slowly opened and inside was a few things like pictures, two matching rings, candy, and a little glowing black bottle.

It was a hexagon shaped bottle like you see in TV and it was what he was after. He gripped the bottle while saying "Subaru...Alice...Is...Mine..." He locked the box again and ran out of the room with his flowing cloak behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

In animal form, Alice carried Subaru to his room in order to treat him. She ran to his bathroom while transforming back. She grabbed a first aid kit and ran back to see that he had already started bruising along with his nose bleeding. Guilt was washing over her like a large ocean wave dragging her out to shore.

"Subaru I am so sorry for this happening." She slowly began to treat his wound. He began to wince in pain. "I am so sorry that you have to put up with this." He sighed and said it was OK. "Look...About what you said in the nurses office before... About loving me."

She gasped and blushed. Alice continued to treat his wound as she said "I am so sorry if I embarrassed you. I can't help how I feel. I don't care if you don't return my feelings but..." He suddenly scoffed and she looked at him confused. "After that kiss...and how I reacted towards Akita with a violent temper... You still don't think I have feelings for you?"

She blushed at he stared into her eyes. He cupped her face with his large hand and slowly started to bring her face closer to his. He suddenly pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest. He pressed her lips to her neck and she gripped onto his arm.

She moaned and Subaru moved his lips to her ear. He breathlessly said "Alice...Don't let anyone else touch you like this." He moved his hands up her stomach causing her to moan. "I can take you to heaven and back. Just be mine..." He kissed her neck causing her to arch her head to the side.

He gently started to nibble and she began to claw at his skin. He moved her white hair out of the way. Subaru trailed his fangs up and down her neck sending shivers all around her body. He suddenly punctured his fangs into her pristine pale skin. She gasped and gave out a sound like she was gasping for air.

She felt a wave of pleasure surged though her body. She felt his remove her fangs and lick up the blood that was dripping down her neck. She panted and felt Subaru move his hand up her stomach. She gave off short, rapid breaths while gripping his arm even tighter than before.

When the kiss was starting to slowly turn more heated than some regular old kiss, Akita came bursting in again. He pulled Subaru off of Alice sending her to the ground. She yelled at the top of her lungs "What is your problem Akita?!" He suddenly opened the black bottle and looked at Alice with deadly eyes as she cowered in fear.

Subaru was slowly recovering as Akita shoved the contents of the bottle down her throat. He held her nose causing Alice to open her mouth. With the bottle being shoved down her throat,some of the liquid dripped down her mouth and Alice felt like she was drowning.

Just as the bottle was emptied, Subaru punched Akita so hard that he hit the door. Alice fell out cold as Subaru said "What did you do to her?" He held Alice close to her as her head limped to one side. "I helped her remember..." With a lift of his cloak, Akita vanished from sight as Subaru cared for Alice who joyously still had a heart beat.


	23. Chapter 21: Trying to Remember Part 2

Alice was looking through all of the photo books trying to remember who Akita was to her and how he is connected to her lost past. Piles of the books were lying everywhere next to her as she was searching. As she was looking through, Subaru suddenly came bursting into the room with an angry look on his face and a death glare in his eyes.

She turned around and saw that Subaru was only staring at her. She stood up and saw he was walking towards her threateningly like he was about to kill her with his own bear hands. She felt her body tremble with fear of what was about to happen.

She started to babble as she was backing up towards the wall. "Subaru! I swear! I don't remember who he is!" She was now backed against the wall trembling in fear. "I-If I knew or even remembered him I would..." She was cut off by his lips being pressed against hers.

Alice felt her mind go completely blank. Subaru slowly pulled back from the kiss and Alice ended her sentence with "...Tell you..." She blushed then touched her lips. She looked deep into his eyes causing Subaru to kiss her again softly and full of passion.

She melted in the kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck on instinct. She blushed at her own actions. She felt him place his strong hands on her hips. Alice felt her cheeks blush at his hands but she smiled knowing it was him.

As the kiss began to get more passionate, Akita came in the door. He saw what was happening between them and he lost his temper. He ran to Subaru to grab him by the collar and threw him off of Alice. She screamed from fear as Akita punched Subaru repeatedly.

In between each punch, he yelled as loud as he could with a fiery rage "ALICE...IS...MINE...!" He yelled that repeatedly. She stepped in between them. She swung her arm back to slap Akita across the face ah hard as she could. "I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" She ran to Subaru's side.

Alice transformed into a full wolf and she carried him out of the room into the hall. Akita ran to his room in an angry fit to his locked closet. Akita pulled his entire closet contents out to the floor till he found a little blood red box with a black pendent lock. On the lock was "A+A" in just a beautiful cursive. The design on the box were like plant vines swarming something.

He took out a black necklace from his cloak and it was a key with a skeleton head on it. He used the key to open the mysterious box. It slowly opened and inside was a few things like pictures, two matching rings, candy, and a little glowing black bottle.

It was a hexagon shaped bottle like you see in TV and it was what he was after. He gripped the bottle while saying "Subaru...Alice...Is...Mine..." He locked the box again and ran out of the room with his flowing cloak behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile:

In animal form, Alice carried Subaru to his room in order to treat him. She ran to his bathroom while transforming back. She grabbed a first aid kit and ran back to see that he had already started bruising along with his nose bleeding. Guilt was washing over her like a large ocean wave dragging her out to shore.

"Subaru I am so sorry for this happening." She slowly began to treat his wound. He began to wince in pain. "I am so sorry that you have to put up with this." He sighed and said it was OK. "Look...About what you said in the nurses office before... About loving me."

She gasped and blushed. Alice continued to treat his wound as she said "I am so sorry if I embarrassed you. I can't help how I feel. I don't care if you don't return my feelings but..." He suddenly scoffed and she looked at him confused. "After that kiss...and how I reacted towards Akita with a violent temper... You still don't think I have feelings for you?"

She blushed at he stared into her eyes. He cupped her face with his large hand and slowly started to bring her face closer to his. He suddenly pulled her into his lap with her back against his chest. He pressed her lips to her neck and she gripped onto his arm.

She moaned and Subaru moved his lips to her ear. He breathlessly said "Alice...Don't let anyone else touch you like this." He moved his hands up her stomach causing her to moan. "I can take you to heaven and back. Just be mine..." He kissed her neck causing her to arch her head to the side.

He gently started to nibble and she began to claw at his skin. He moved her white hair out of the way. Subaru trailed his fangs up and down her neck sending shivers all around her body. He suddenly punctured his fangs into her pristine pale skin. She gasped and gave out a sound like she was gasping for air.

She felt a wave of pleasure surged though her body. She felt his remove her fangs and lick up the blood that was dripping down her neck. She panted and felt Subaru move his hand up her stomach. She gave off short, rapid breaths while gripping his arm even tighter than before.

When the kiss was starting to slowly turn more heated than some regular old kiss, Akita came bursting in again. He pulled Subaru off of Alice sending her to the ground. She yelled at the top of her lungs "What is your problem Akita?!" He suddenly opened the black bottle and looked at Alice with deadly eyes as she cowered in fear.

Subaru was slowly recovering as Akita shoved the contents of the bottle down her throat. He held her nose causing Alice to open her mouth. With the bottle being shoved down her throat,some of the liquid dripped down her mouth and Alice felt like she was drowning.

Just as the bottle was emptied, Subaru punched Akita so hard that he hit the door. Alice fell out cold as Subaru said "What did you do to her?" He held Alice close to her as her head limped to one side. "I helped her remember..." With a lift of his cloak, Akita vanished from sight as Subaru cared for Alice who joyously still had a heart beat.


	24. Chapter 22: Flood of Memories

Alice was still out cold as memories flashed through her mind.

* * *

**Memory 1:**

_A young and happy Alice was walking along a random beach in the late afternoon. She saw a sign that said 'Vampires Beach'. Her hair was short; it only went down to her shoulders and she was holding hands with a mysterious figure. She wore a purple bikini top with a matching skirt and a white loose cover shirt that only showed off her stomach. She looked at the figure and she saw that it was a young Akita who was just smiling like a happy man. They stopped by a little cheap food area and they bought hot dogs, sodas, cotton candy, pop corn, anything they can fit into their arms. _

_When they paid, Akita and Alice sat under a dock so that they can be shaded from the sun. Akita kept feeding Alice like they were a married couple. They ate all of the junk food in just 15 minutes and Akita found a little ring in the sand. He gave it to Alice and said "This is a promise ring. Wherever we are, wherever we go, we will always love each other." She smiled and said "Deal." She kissed his cheek and he put the ring on her ring finger like a beautiful and small engagement ring. _

_The happy couple stood up and continued to walk down the beach holding hands. Somewhere in the middle, Akita carried Alice princess style and spun her around causing her to laugh, giggle and smile like a little kid. They ended up at the ends of the beach where rocks, caves, and a bunch of sea shells were. They spent the entire day playing on the rocks, swimming, and making a lot of sand castles. Alice gathered as many sea shells as she can get her hands on. She made a large heart out of all the sea shells. _

_Inside the hears was 'A+A' Akita smiles and kissed her cheek. She smiled at all of the things they did together and they watched the sun set. Just as the sun was setting creating an illuminating glow on the golden sand, Akita took her pale face in his large hands while slowly pulling her face closer and they shared her first kiss. It was a simple brush against the lips but it was a kiss that she would remember forever. They then hugged together and Alice ended up falling happily asleep in Akitas hands with a smile on her face._

* * *

**Memory 2:**

_Akita picks Alice up early in the evening, well before dark. He wants to arrive at Riverview while it's still light so Alice can see the park both before and after dark when all the lights come on outlining the rides. "You look very cute today, Alice." he says as he walks you to the passenger side of his car. Smiling brightly, she thank him. He opens the car door for you, then hurries around and gets in himself. He's obviously in a hurry to get there, and she can understand his excitement. _

_She didn't know where they were going for their date. As he pulls away from the curb, Alice stayed discretely on her own side of the car. After all, this is only your fourth date with him, and you don't want him to think you're too forward. He parks the car in one of the Riverview parking lots on the east side of Western Avenue. She screamed at where she was and kissed his cheek. As she got out of the car and then crosses the street heading for the main gate, he takes her hand in his._

_Her heart flutters; it feels so romantic. The gate is absolutely spectacular. It must be 25 or 30 feet wide. There are two large red domes on either corner and a smaller dome in the middle of the archway. Akita pays the entrance fee and the two of you walk in, still hand-in-hand. It doesn't cost too much to get into the park, because every ride has its own booth where you pay to get on. The first roller coaster she saw was the Silver Streak. "If it's been a while since you've been here, maybe we should start out on the Silver Streak," he suggests. _

_"It's not quite so fast, and it's enclosed." She gaze up to the top of the first hill, and suddenly she feel an odd sensation in your stomach. It looks incredibly high, but Alice have no time to answer. Akita is already in line to buy the tickets. They stand in line for five or ten minutes, giving her plenty of time to worry. Finally, she is standing on the platform, waiting for the next train to pull in. It does, empties out, and then the gate is opened for them to walk to the train._

_Akita grabs Alice's hand again and practically pulls her to the front seat. She got in first and slide over on the seat. Then he gets in, and the attendant snaps down the bar that holds her in. It's scary. Whether he thinks she is forward or not, she scoot over closer to him, hoping he'll put his arm around her. He takes the hint. He does! The long, straight incline as the train is pulled up by the chain is scarier than she thought it would be. And this first hill is even higher than it looked from below. _

_Her heart starts beating faster, but it's not from romantic feelings. Finally, when you think you must be a thousand feet in the air, the train slowly goes over the crest as it leaves the chain and is on its own. The speed it gains going down that first hill takes her breath away. At the bottom of the hill, the train whips around a sharp turn and heads back up the next hill. The ride continues...up...down...right...left... All the while her handsome date is holding Alice tightly around the shoulder._

_She let out a few screams as the trains careens along its exhilarating course. But then it's over. She is pulling into the stop, and a new set of young lovers is waiting to board. As you walk down the midway, he buys her some cotton candy. Then you spot the Tunnel of Love. Now you feel mixed emotions of different sort. The Tunnel of Love is not a scary ride because of height or speed. But have you really been dating him long enough to go in the Tunnel of Love with him? Would he try anything fresh? Maybe try to kiss you? Do you want him to?" _

_Well, before she can make up her mind about any of these dilemmas, he puts his hand on her shoulder and turns her to face the entrance to the ride. "Hey, Alice, how about the Tunnel of Love?" She feel her face flush just a little, but then she turn to him with what she hope doesn't look like an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, I'd like that." The ride consists of a boat with several rows of seats, and it travels around a circuitous course, which includes, of course, the dark "tunnel of love."_

_As the boat starts its romantic journey, her heart starts beating again, but not because some chain is dragging your roller coaster into the stratosphere. she's scared, but in a different way. The question floods your mind again. "What if he tries to kiss you? Well, what if he does! Didn't the two of you kiss goodnight on your last date? So what if it is getting fresh with you in a dark tunnel? Why not let him do it again? You won't let him go any farther, but what could be more romantic than being kissed in the Tunnel of Love?" She look up, and there it is: the entrance to the tunnel. Darkness lies behind the opening. _

_Then another thought hits her. "What if he doesn't try to kiss you?" But before she can answer that question, she's suddenly surrounded by darkness. You're not quite sure how in this darkness, but somehow his lips find hers, and he kisses you, a warm and tender kiss that says he really likes you. When their lips part, she put her arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. The kiss was heavenly, but he doesn't try anything more. She'll dream about it tonight._

* * *

**Memory 3:**

_Akita was leaving Alice. Not because of a bad relationship. He is being forced to leave forever. He was drafted to the military and is forced to move to Washington. Akita was dressed like a solider and he was about to board a helicopter with his family. Before he could enter, Alice came up shouting his name. Tears were streaming down her eyes and they ran into each others arms for one last hug. "Alice...I love you." She gasped at his words because that was the first time he had said that to her. _

_"I love you too. Don't leave me please." __More tears streamed down her eyes. "Alice. Remember the ring I gave you on our first date?" She nodded and held out her finger. "This is a reminder of me." She took off her necklace and put it around his neck. "This is a reminder of me." They shared one more kiss. "Akita...I want you to erase my memories..." He looked into her eyes. "Please. I can't live without you. I just want to forget." He nodded and touched her forehead._

_More tears rolled down her eyes. "Forget..." He whispered. With one word, her eyes glowed white. Her hair levitated and she fell to the ground out cold. Akita continued to cry as Alice transformed into her animal form. Akita got in the helicopter and they flew off into the distance. Alice woke up with no memory of why she was there. It started to rain and a little girl with rainbow hair came to pick her up. She looked at it and took her home. She is the Alice she knew today and forever._

* * *

_**Back to the Present:**_

Alice woke up in Subarus arms. He smiled and she groaned with a major headache. Memory after memory kept of flooding back into her brain. Subaru placed her on the bed. Subaru hugged her and she then said in a tired voice "I remember." Alice sat up and rubbed her head. "I remember Akita." She panted and tears rolled down her eyes. He cuddled her. "He was...my first love..." Subaru stared at her in confusion. Alice told her story about all the memories that came flooding back into her mind one at a time.

"He was there for me when my old owners abused me. When he was leaving, I begged him to take my memories away. That is where I met Cleobella for the first time. Subaru was shocked. He took her hands and asked "Alice... Do you still love him?" She looked into his eyes. "Not as much as I love you. I love you Subaru." He softly sucked on her lips and they shared a passionate kiss. He smiled at her and they smiled brightly. They kissed again and again to show their love for each other.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Skyler was in Reijis lab while he was working on his latest experiments. "You want me to be... a test subject?" He nodded as he handed her a vile of blue liquid. "OK...I'll bite...What the hell is this?" She looked at it and he said "It is my truth syrup." She looked at it confused. "Like in spy movies?" He nodded. She shrugged and gulped it down. "How does it taste?" She suddenly burst-ed out "Like raw sewage and vomit. It's putrid." He nodded and sat her down on the chair. "OK. Now try your best to lie." She nodded and sat down in a comfy chair with his sitting right across from her with a notebook in his pale hands.

He asked her a bunch of random questions like what 2+2 is, is the sky blue, do cats Meow, stuff like that. "What do you think of me personally?" She couldn't stop herself. "Smart, sadistic, more mature than anyone I have ever met, sexy..." She instantly covered her mouth. His eyes opened wide at her words. "Well I have embarrassed myself enough today." She stood up and headed out the door with a blush on her face. Reiji stood up and grasped her wrist. She gasped as he pulled her into a hard kiss. He bit her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	25. Chapter 23: Lovemaking Declaration

Ayato grabbed Yui by the arm and pulled her to his room. He was fuming about what happened today.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Yui was slowly walking down the hallway with all of her books in her hands. When she turned a corner, Ruki was standing there leaning against a wall. His blue hair was covering his face. She gasped causing him to look over at her. He got up from the wall and then he said "Hey. Are you OK from before?" He must be thinking of how Aphrodite attacked us. She nodded and he had a relived look on his face. _

_Unknowing to them, Ayato was staring at them from afar. Ruki suddenly hugged her causing Yui to drop all of her books. She blushed and he let her go. "Sorry about that. I was just relived that you are OK." She smiled at him and both of her tiny fangs were showing. _

_"You have the most cutest fangs in the world. When was the last time you fed with these" She blushed and covered her mouth. He chuckled at her reaction and Ayato felt jealousy begin to boil up in his blood like an active volcano. "Oh dear! I am going to be late for class." _

_She grabbed her books and Ruki suddenly grasped her shoulders. She gasped at his sudden violent outburst and he said "Look Yui. I have to tell you this now. If I don't, I will regret it for the rest of my immortal life." She blushed deeper from how close his face is. "I... I... I love you Yui Kotomori." She then gasped from shock of his words.. "I am in love with you." He suddenly kissed her with a fiery passion. _

_He ran his fingers through her hair bleach blond hair. She then lightly gripped his sides and felt her body turn completely hot. She slowly but sweetly started to kiss back and Ayato lost his temper. He ran up to Ruki and then punched him so hard he left a huge indent in the wall. Yui screamed lightly then she picked up her books. _

_She ran to her next class as Ayato was yelling and punching Ruki. She felt her body blush as she entered the classroom. Ayato was punching Ruki in the face. "Listen to me Mukami . Yui belongs to me." He just chuckled. He seemed amused at this so Ayato punched his eight more times; one for each word. "This is for my Yui you fat bastard!" He chuckled again and stared at him._

_"You obviously have been just so obsessed with yourself, you have been repressing her vampiric desires. Do you know when was the last time she fed?" His anger grew larger the more he even spoke. Ayato just shoved Ruki to the ground. He was angry at Ruki but he was also angry at himself. 'When was the last time she fed?' He thought to himself. _

_He entered the next class and saw that she was writing down notes like some crazy intellect. 'What do I really know about her?' She flipped a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled and continued to write down notes. 'How can I know nothing about the woman I am in love with?' He sighed and knew what he had to do to win her over._

* * *

Yui stared in fear of what Ayato will do to her. She felt her body tremble. Her stomach was empty from her not feeding in over a month. "When was the last time you fed on blood." She gasped at his words. She looked down and said "Just over a month." He stared at her in disbelief.

Her body was now trembling from hunger. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you." She sighed. "I was scared OK. You scare me." She tried to walk but instead she fell to the ground. Ayato caught her in time and she was weak. He laid her on the bed. He knew if she didn't feed soon, she will die. He decided to do something drastic. "Yui...This is only because I love you." He bit into his own wrist and he fed her his blood.

She slowly sucked on his wrist. In the vampire community, vampire blood sharing is very intimate. It's an exchange of bodily fluids, as they say, that you really shouldn't be doing with anybody who's not your one true vampire love. He felt his body lose control. This is a sensation that is even more enjoyable than any sexual desire in his body.

She sighed and pulled back from his wrist. Her eyes glowed and she said "Thank you... But tell me...Why? Isn't blood sharing something vampires in love do?" He blushed. She stared at him. "You love me?" He got up and started to leave. She jumped up and gripped his waist. He gasped. "I love you Ayato. I love you with all of my heart." She cried.

He bit his lower lip. Looking down at her, Ayato couldn't hold back anymore. He turned around and hugged her hard enough to break all of her bones. "I love you Yui." They shared a passionate hug. She felt her heart melt at his passionate words. Her body temperature rose like a geyser blowing water out of the hole.

Ayato stared at her beautiful features and slowly leaned in. Yui slowly leaned in with him and there noses touched. Ever so slowly their lips were connected. Sparks felt like they were going off and they melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck then tangled her fingers in his red locks as he grasped her waist in a wasted effort into bringing their bodies closer. She smiled and pulled back only to stare into his eyes.

* * *

Demi was walking casually down the hall when she was suddenly dragged into a different room with her mouth covered. She gasped and slightly turned her head to see Kanato. She sighed and then Kanato released her from his chokingly tight grip. "Kanato...What in my heavenly father are you doing? You scared me." He wasn't looking at her. "It had been almost a month since we had that kiss." She looked at him confused.

She nodded with a confused look on her face. "Why hasn't it effected you?" He pushed her against the wall. She giggled at his violent temper. "It has effected me. I just didn't think you would return my feeling." She felt a rising blush against her cheeks. She looked away as Kanato stared at her in disbelief. He forced a passionate kiss on her juicy red lips.

She wrapped one of her arms around his neck then slowly started to kiss back. Demi wrapped her left leg around his waist causing Kanato to wrap his arms around her waist lifting her up with all of his strength. Demi felt pleasure rise up in her body. Kanato pulled her away from the wall and they fell onto the bed.


	26. Chapter 24: Kanato Lemon

Kanato placed Teddy on a chair and covered him with blanket.

Katie tried to escape but Kanato grabbed her hand and turned her around. "What are you doing?" She only stared into his purple eyes and said. "I am not worthy to be I your bedroom. I'm not even worthy of being in your presents.

I shouldn't even be in-" Kanato stopped her from talking with a kiss. She pushed him off of herself and said "I don't deserve your sweet kiss." He slapped her across the face. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING! YOU ARE WORTHY!"

Katie started to cry and Kanato pulled her to his bed. "Let your body do the work.

Send your mind somewhere else." She closed her eyes for a minute letting her tears fall from her eyes when she was bent over and kissed. She grabbed Kanatos face to bring him closer then ran her fingers through his soft purple locks.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him without breaking the kiss. Her ponytail moved from left to right as he pulled her close to him.

Kanato rolled Katie to the center of the bed with him on top of her. He did his wicked smile as he saw her scared face.

"That face... More beautiful than anything in this world." He kissed her lips vigorously and she responded by starting to take off his shirt. Kanato pulled away and she looked in fear of what she did wrong.

He ran his hands up his shirt and pulled it to the left breaking it. Buttons were flying in all sorts of different directions and he threw his shirt to the floor.

Katie couldn't help but stare at his chest. His stomach was perfectly toned and she let her hand trail down his chest to the hem of his pants. Kanato pulled at her spaghetti straps and lowered then to revile her full and round breast.

He roughly took then in his hands causing her to gasp in both pain and pleasure. He massaged then and said "This is supposed to drive women mad with pleasure." She only moans louder as he massaged more.

He smiled and then kissed her right breast. Katie arched her back at his wet touch and he sucked harder.

Kanato ripped of her shorts and she gasped and tried to cover up.

He grabbed a hold of both her hands and pinned them above her head. He started to kiss her neck and sucking the skin. She moaned loudly as he released her hands and let them travel down the curves of her body to her hips.

He traveled kisses down her stomach reviling the hickey he just gave her. He left wet kisses down her skin as the cold air made her shiver. He reached her womanhood and she stopped him. Kanato looked into her pleading eyes and pulled back. He undid his belt and let his pants fall on their own.

Katie looked away and blushed as she saw the bulge. "Look at me." She hesitated but did as she was told.

He grabbed the elastic band of his underwear and said "This is what a man does to please a woman." With that, his boxers were gone and his member was out. She gasped and looked away out of shock.

Kanato climbed on top of her and grabbed her face by the chin, forcing her to look at his face. She had fear written across her face. "You don't have to be afraid. Once I do this, you belong to me. I will treasure you like my Teddy."

She felt something touch her down there. Kanato thrusted into her completely causing her to scream. Blood started to pour out of her womanhood and Kanato smiled wildly.

"This should cause you to scream in-" Katie took a hold of his face and pulled it down to meet hers. She forced her toung into his mouth and he replied by sucking on it. The feeling of him inside me and my toung in his mouth was causing her to lose her mind.

Kanato started to move his hips in and out of her quickly causing her to moan and scream in pleasure.

The sound of their moans and grunts filled the room and she pushed him onto the bed with her on top. He chuckled at her courage and she slowly bounced up and down of his member causing her to moan.

In her mind, they were the only two people in the world. Kanato closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

Her heart was filled with joy and she said "Kanato. You are the only man in my eyes. I'm completely in love with you." A smile formed on his face showing his sharp fangs.

"Kanato" she moaned "I think I'm going to burst." He said he was going to burst two.

"Bounce harder. I want to see your breast move up and down!"

She did as she was told and bounced even harder. Kanato sat up and covered her left breast with his mouth.

She threw her head back and said "Stop or I might explode!" He didn't even let up. He just bit down harder drawing a slight amount of blood. "KANATO!" She screamed as she climaxed.

The feeling of her juices covering his member made him climax inside her. She fell on top of him and fell asleep in his arms.

Kanato wrapped her arms around her sweaty body and covered them both with sheets.

"Katie. Since your unconscious, I can tell you this." He started as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm madly in love with you. My heart burst with joy every time we speak to each other. I promise you this... If anyone tries to touch you, I will have there head on a pipe and eat their eyes for dinner. You are more precise than the any jewel, gem, or diamond in the world. You are mine and I will never lose you."

With that, he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 25: The Morning After

Shu woke up first to see Cleobella hugging his chest.

She awoke to someone clutching his chest.

He looked down to see that Cleobella was smiling in her sleep with her hair in a mess.

The vampire smiled and leaned down to softly kiss her forehead.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes to see her vampire. She looked up and blushed a light red.

"Hey Cleobella." She blushed and snuggled close to him only to hide her face. He chuckled at her sweet shyness as he pet her back.

She blushed as he did this. "You are so cute when you do that." She giggled at him.

She looked deep into his eyes as he stared into hers. "I love you." He said causing her to blush.

They kissed again and she gently touched his face as they kissed.

Her eyes closed and when she pulled back, she said "I love you too." She smiled causing a tear of joy to slowly fall from her eye.

She touched her hair only to feel that it is in a huge knot. "Oh not good." She sat up and giggled. She used the covers to hide her exposed chest.

He smiled and grabbed her shoulders. "Where are you going?" She giggled.

"To go kill a cat on my head." She lightly fixed it and Shu just kissed her neck.

All that Cleobella moaned at his lips massaging her collar bone. "You don't have to.." She nodded. He pulled her down onto his chest again.

He lifted her arm and kissed all the way down her arm to the tip of her nail.

She blushed and gasped at his actions. "Dear.. god... Save me."

She moaned as he did it. Cleobella slowly started to pant at him. "S-Shu... We have school..." She panted like a little puppy.

"So what if we skip a day." He kissed her collar bone more and trailed his nails down her spine. She then arched her head back and panted.

"Shu...We...shouldn't." Her face continued to turn red. "

All I hear is 'we should' coming out your mouth." He grazed his fangs across her skin causing her to gasps as shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Your blood is so just so so sweet that it could rot the sweetest tooth in the world."

With that, he pierced her skin with his fangs. She did a light squeak as she then clamped her eyes shut from the pain. After a few seconds, the pain soon melted into pleasure. He wrapped his arm around her shivering body as her blood was slowly bring drained. She felt weaker and weaker.

When Shu released her neck, he licked up the remaining blood that dripped down. She fell into his chest.

He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Her hair covered the bed as she leaned in Shu's chest. "I need a shower." She sat up and looked around for her clothes.

She sighed and put on his shirt that he had discarded. She blushed and walked into his bathroom.

She looked herself in the mirror.

Cleobella couldn't recognize who she was. She just giggled and spun in a circle. She felt like a changed person. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her body.

She gasped and was turning into a large tomato. He chuckled and smiled. "No...I wanna see your beautiful face."

Cleobella lost the strength in her arms allowing him to pull down the sheets.

He smiled at her and kissed Cleobella with a deep and fiery passion. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and they moaned into the passion.

When Shu pulled back, a thin trail of saliva was still connecting them. Shu trailed his large hands down Cleobellas body.

"I am never going it lose you. You are the only one for me." She blushed at his sweet words.

They kissed again and melted into the passion. He trailed his tongue down her neck causing her to crane it and arch her back slightly. She gasped at his tongue moving down her neck to her shoulder.

She panted and smiled as he trailed his hands down her body.

She panted and smiled at him touching her. She tangled her fingers in his long, golden locks. She smiled at how soft his hair is and how gently he touched her body. Shu looked into her eyes.

"I love you Cleobella." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you too Shu. So much." They shared another kiss.

* * *

_**With Kanato and Demi:**_

Demi was staring at Kanato with passion in his eyes. Kanato woke up to see Demi with her hair in a mess.

"I think we scared Teddy. He was watching us the whole time." She giggled. Kanato kissed her again. He grazed his fangs against her exposed arm and gently bit into it. She gasped with light pain and melted into the bite.

Feeling her blood being slowly drained from her body made her feel totally and completely aroused.

She panted as he moved the bites to the end of her collar bone. She panted and moaned with total pleasure.

She felt her body loose its strength. Demi fell back onto the bed with Kanato falling with her. "I will leave my mark all over your body."

She smiled. "This is to prove to everyone that you belong to me."

He bit her everywhere her skin was exposed. She had bite marks in between her both of her breast, all over her arms, some in her thighs, a few on her legs, and some on her stomach.

She felt blood lightly drip down each mark making her slightly light headed.

Kanato smiled at her.

He grazed his tongue up and down her body to lick up the remaining blood.

She shivered with exticy and panted from adredilen rush. She panted with complete happiness.

"You belong to me now. If someone else touched you... I will tear their throats out and put them in Teddy. She smiled and kissed him passionately rolling him on the bed.


	28. Chapter 26

Cleobella woke up to see that Shu was still sleeping. She smiled at him, kissing his cheek and getting out of bed. She sighed, stretching her arms, realizing what happened between them. She blushed then noticed that her school uniform was next to her. She tried to stand up only to feel soreness travel up her body. She looked down at that man thinking 'what did you do to me?' Despite her pain, she slowly got up without a noise, taking her clothes to the bathroom. She sighed and turned the water on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her body was covered in bruises and bite marks. She smiled knowing she belonged to the man she loves with all of her heart. She walked into the shower, washing all of the things off her body. As she was washing, she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her body. She gasped and heard a deep chuckle. Her body relaxed knowing who the chuckle belonged to. "Shu. You scared me." He kissed her neck causing a moan of both pleasure and pain to escape her lips. "You make me pretty sore last night. I might need a break.

" Shu wrapped his hands tighter around her slim body. After their shower, Cleobella smiled and got dressed in her uniform for school. "There! Clothes." She said turning towards Shu who was also dressed. "Better not get use to them." He said in a deep voice. She blushed as he looked down to her, taking her lips for himself. "Don't ever let anyone else touch you like this. I will kill anyone who does."

She smiled at his jealousy. "Why would I want anyone else to touch me when I have you around?" They heard a loud bang and a scream. "ALICE!" Cleobella ran out of the room to see Subaru with a pissed off look on his face and Akita in a hole in the wall. She ran to Alice asking "What the freak is going on here?" Alice had a scared look on her face as the two continued to fight. She looked at the rainbow haired girl saying "Well you see..."

* * *

Flash back:

_**Alice was walking down the hallway when Akita came up to her. Akita took one look at her; noticing her bruised lips. Akita lost his temper and forced her hard against the wall. She did a small scream and stared at his now glowing red eyes. **_

_**"He kissed you that much?!" Akita said with anger in his voice. He gave Alice a large amount of fear in her body. "You are and will always be the one I love. I won't let any other man touch you." He leaned in closer. **_

_**She tried her best to push him of. Before Akitas lips could even brush against hers, Subaru came and roughly placed his hand on Akitas shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat as Subaru had a death glare across his pale face. **_

_**A vein was popping out of his neck as Subaru pulled Akita off of her and punched him into the wall. As this was going down, Alice let a large scream escape her lips. She felt fear rise in her body. That is how this all happened.**_

* * *

Back to present:

Cleobella looked at the two fighting cousins in fear. The girl came in between the two stopping them from fighting. "No fighting in this house. We don't want holes in the wall." Subaru took Alice by the arm and started to leave when Akira yelled "I challenge you in a fight to the death over Alice!" Everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief. Subaru chuckled at him. Alice felt her heart beat like a bongo drum. She sighed and gasped when Subaru said "Your on." Subaru took Alice out of the room holding her arm.

They walked out of the hallway, back into his room. "Are you crazy?! What if you were to die tomorrow?! I could-" Subaru forced a passionate kiss onto her lips. He managed to lock the door as he ran his fingers though her soft hair. She blushed as his hands went down to the rim of her shirt. "What are you doing?" She said with passion and confusion running through her body. "If I am to die tomorrow, I want you to be mine."

Alice gave in and kissed him back forcibly, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. She smiled into the kiss, allowing Subaru to slip his tongue into her mouth. She felt her body burn everywhere his fingers trailed. She opened her mouth, allowing the white haired vampire to lick the inside of her mouth. She blushed as they fell back onto the bed. He pulled her top over her head, showing off her pale, doll like skin. She covered her chest, trying to hide herself.

* * *

Warning Lemon: (Edit After School)

Subaru pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. Subaru pushed her into the wall causing books feel from the shelf. Subaru gripped the rim of her top and forced it down breaking the straps exposing her pale skin and pink lace bra. Her lips were being badly bruised as Subaru kissed her violently. She felt as it her body could explode from the passion. He broke the kiss just to rip his shirt off and then he slammed hid body back against hers. She felt Subaru pin her arms to the wall as she wrapped her legs around his felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Subaru pulled her to the bed and had her fall on top of me. He can feel the fastness of Alice's heart beat in his chest. Alice pulled him on top of her body and kissed him with even more passion.

Subaru ripped her bra off to roughly kiss her perfect mounds. He kissed her breast hard enough to make them lightly bruise them. She felt like she could die from the pleasure and the pain she then bit into her nipple causing her to gasps in both pain and pleasure. The blood that trickled down was slowly licked up my his talented and moist toung. He slowly trailed kisses down her stomach. When his kisses reached her sides, they turned into love bites. Subaru would bite slightly into Sasha's skin which caused her to gasps in pain and he slightly licked up the blood that dripped from her bite marks. "Oh my god Subaru that feels so good!" She yelled. He grinned and then went back to trailing kisses up her body.

Once his kisses reached her neck, he harshly and forcefully bite into her neck slightly pulling at the skin causing tears of pain to fall from her passion filled eyes and sweat started to drip down both their foreheads. Once he released his jaws, Sasha then pushed him onto the bed and kissed his blood covered lips with hers. She could taste the metallic, salty blood from his mouth. The more she tasted, the more her body was begging for his. She felt like she could die from the pain but be brought back from the pleasure. Sasha put both her legs on each side of Subarus body. He slowly started to to sit up and her body gracefully followed and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. She pulled back and said "I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. I am kissing Subaru Sakamai!"

Subaru smirked and said "You'll be doing a lot more than kissing soon." She smiled and sighed "...wow..." The fell into another passionate kiss and she dragged her light, delicate fingers through his perfectly white hair. She felt him snake his hands under her arms to grab her shoulders. Sasha pushed him onto the comfy bed and she saw him dug his claws into a pillow causing it to rip and feathers flew everywhere. (some of this scene belongs to the movie breaking dawn. I do not own it.) She finally got the courage to grab onto and loosen his belt. She let out a small sigh and Subaru smirked. He grabbed a hold of her hands causing her to gasp in fear of what she did. He smirked and removed his belt throwing it away. She then tugged his jean and removed his button.

Subaru stood up and placed her on the bed as he unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down below his butt and and then let them fall to the ground. Sasha blushes a bright red and looked away. Subaru climbed on the bed and she blushed as his face was incredibly close to hers. She pulled him closer and they shared an even more passionate kiss. They both fell onto the bed and Subaru started to kiss her with so mush passion that Sasha dug her nails into the bed tearing the sheets. They were both starting to drip sweat and Subaru slid his hands down her body causing Sasha to moan. His hands slid into the rim of her skirt causing her to gasps out of shock. He used his claws to cut the rim of her skirt causing it to fall.

Her heart was was beating so fast it could just jump right out of his chest. He then kissed down her body causing her to moan and blush when ever he gets lower. Once his soft lips reached the rim of her panties, she grabbed a hold of his hair and said "Don't do that, I don't think I can handle it!"All he did was move lower causing her to gasp at where he kissed. She started to grab onto the bed for support and she arched her back as he kissed even harder and said "Your so wet down here." She whimpered and said "Don't look at me... its embarrassing." Subaru smirked and then he ripped the cloth away. Sasha gasped and then begged Subaru to not do anything to her down there. He licked up her womanhood and then she gasped loud enough to hear.

Subaru licked up her body causing her to arch her back. Sweat was falling from her forehead and her body from the anxiety and the passionate feeling. Subaru ripped off his boxers and then they pulled each other the soft covers. Sasha looked Subaru in his blood red eyes and then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Sasha gasped at this feeling and then gripped the sheets like her life depended on it. Feathers flew in the air as he thrust into her. Subaru grabbed onto the post of the bed and squeezed them so hard that they both snapped in two. The top of the bed came down on them but they completely ignored it. Subaru pushed the pieces aside and then pounded into her harder.

Sweat was pouring off their bodies and Subaru just kept pounding inside of her. "Subaru...I can't take this! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Subaru ignored her and kept pounding in harder. Sasha moaned and gasped at each little thrust and she grabbed onto the pillows for support. The pillow ripped to shreds and more feathers flew up in the air. She felt like she was going to explode. Subaru kept on pounding into her and suddenly she screamed loudly into the night and climaxed all over Subaru. Subaru continued to pound a few more times before he spewed his seed into her. She arched her back and then moaned louder than ever before. Subaru fell on top of her and then they fell asleep in each others arms. "Your mine now... forever." Subaru said before falling in the air as he thrust into her. Subaru grabbed onto the post of the bed and squeezed them so hard that they both snapped in two. The top of the bed came down on them but they completely ignored it. Subaru pushed the pieces aside and then pounded into her harder.

Sweat was pouring off their bodies and Subaru just kept pounding inside of her. "Subaru...I can't take this! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Subaru ignored her and kept pounding in harder. Sasha moaned and gasped at each little thrust and she grabbed onto the pillows for support. The pillow ripped to shreds and more feathers flew up in the air. She felt like she was going to explode. Subaru kept on pounding into her and suddenly she screamed loudly into the night and climaxed all over Subaru. Subaru continued to pound a few more times before he spewed his seed into her. She arched her back and then moaned louder than ever before. Subaru fell on top of her and then they fell asleep in each others arms. "Your mine now... forever." Subaru said before falling asleep.


End file.
